


Hentai World: Queen's Blade

by Saya444



Series: Hentai World [2]
Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Multi, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: In this tale of sex and steel, the Swamp Witch has invaded the human world with an army of sex-crazed monsters who will rape any woman that comes their way. Only a small group of beautiful warriors stand between her and total domination...if they can retain their sanity against the demonic creatures who grow stronger through sex.





	1. Introduction

 Introduction

 Hello again! This is Saya444 coming at you with another installment of the Hentai World series. For those who don't know what it is, it's a lemon series in which I take girls from some of my favorite, sexually frustrating anime and manga, and put them in sexual situations commonly seen in hentai. Today's installment is a well known ecchi anime series called Queen's Blade.

 The plot here is simple; the Swamp Witch has invaded the human world with an army of youma, demons based off of mythological creatures that thrive on sex and rape any suitable female in their path. The story begins a month into the invasion, and the youma spread across the queen's continent like a plague, annihilating human forces by the day and fucking any woman they come across, pretty much causing human and nonhuman civilization to collapse. The youma are extremely powerful (and they have to be if they want to fuck the QB girls. Those ladies can snap a man in half), and they are invulnerable to human weapons and magic. They can appear as anything, and live in nearly any environment, making them hard to escape from and unpredictable.

 Like before, I chose this series because the amount of fics for Queen's Blade on this site and Fanfiction.net is just sad. Only a handful are decent enough to read, and that's not counting crossovers. Again, so much hentai material and no one does a thing about it. Even the official hentai are lackluster. You'd think that an anime like Queen's Blade would inspire a load of lemon fics, but its lick performing heart surgery in a van driving down a rocky cliff. I'm sorry I keep ranting about this, but come on people, get it together!

 As per Hentai World tradition, each chapter is dedicated to a single girl, and the entire story itself if divided into three volumes. Vol 1 will focus on the traditional QB girls, Vol 2 will focus on Rebellion, and Vol 3 will end off with Grimoire. Here is a chapter list of the girls shown in order from top to bottom:

Part 1: Queen's Blade

 Leina

 Risty

 Tomoe

 Shizuka

 Claudette

 Elina

 Allyene

 Nowa

 Echidna

 Nyx

 Cattleya

  Ymir

 Melpha

 Irma

 Aldra

 Nanael

 Hachiel

Melona

Menace

Airi

Part 2-Rebellion

Annelotte

Luna Luna

Sigui

Tarnyang

Sinyang

Branwen

Yuit

Vante

Liliana

Part 3-Grimoire

Alicia

Zara

Kaguya

Snow White

Seiten

Tiina

Siam

 That's it for this intro and I have already gotten the first six chapters completed, so you won't have to wait that long for the good stuff. I hope you all like it and be sure to check out my other stories. I hope you enjoy the story, thank you for reading and remember...I'm watching you fap.


	2. Leina

Chapter 1-Leina

Leina Vance, the Wandering Warrior, and former heiress of the Vance family, trudged through the desolate stone streets of what was once an ancient city. It was the middle of the day and the sky was dark grey, so dark that one would think it was night. The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance and the random lightning strikes that occurred didn’t make the ruins any less scary for the female warrior. But the dreary weather did little to dampen the young woman’s beauty.

Leina had short golden hair tied into two braids that framed her face, soft pink lips and big blue eyes. She had a plump voluptuous body that was encased in a large, curved metal breastplate that struggled to contain her ample breasts and left her back bare, with only a few leather straps holding it onto her body. All Leina had on her lower body was a red loincloth covering her pelvis, with black thong panties underneath. She had on chainmail gauntlets that went up to her elbows and metal boots that only went up to her knees, leaving the rest of her creamy thighs bare. Her only weapons were a broadsword and a round iron shield for defense.

She was on a mission to eliminate a youma that had been plaguing the girls of a nearby village that lied on the borders of her family’s country. Before all this started, she would have been ecstatic at the chance to leave her family castle, to become a hero of the people instead of being stuck with the restricting life of a princess that her sisters, Claudette and Elina seem bent on forcing upon her. Sadly she got her chance when the youma invaded her home.

No one knows where they came from or why they were here, but according to refugees from the capital of Gainos, the Swamp Witch had lead the horde herself, easily capturing the city and then spreading out her infernal army from there. Within a span of six months, the youma had captured nearly half of the western front, her family castle being among the many fortresses to fall to their overwhelming might.

Leina would never forget that day when the youma stormed her family’s estate. The army that invaded was composed of only one species of youma-orcs. They attacked in waves, and the army of soldiers protecting the front gates were completely decimated by the creatures. She had no idea what happened to her father, but she knew that her sisters escaped getting captured.

But she still remembered how those hulking beasts captured any woman they could find and raped them on the spot. Leina couldn’t get their pleasured and terrified screams out of her head as the maids and female soldiers that she saw and conversed with on a daily basis became nothing but cum dumpsters for those demonic creatures. Once you were fucked by a youma, you were practically there’s forever.

Aside from the invading orcs that took over her home, Leina had little (as in no) experience in fighting youma. She knew that they took on many shapes and sizes-many youma looked like perverted versions of mythological creatures brought to life. They were strong, and damn near unbeatable. Leina had no news of any human beating a youma, such fights were often one sided and ended quickly, especially if the humans they were fighting were women.

It was one of the most notable features of the youma-they fed on sex. At least, they fed on the energies released during sex. All youma were male, and since they gained sustenance from sex, they fucked any and all women they came across. No female was safe, and the youma had natural weapons of their own to draw their female prey to them for better chances of getting the pussy that they wanted.

Aside from that, not much was known about them. They obviously needed women to reproduce, but she had been hearing rumors of youma turning human men into hybrid monsters through magic. So many unknowns and not enough answers.

Leina knew that it was only a matter of time before the western continent fell to the youma. There was simply too many of them to fight. And just a week ago, she learned that Hinomoto and the northern lands were also under attack by youma. She prayed that the warriors of Hinomoto did better than they had against these foul creatures.

She clutched her sword tightly as she entered a large courtyard. Plenty of space with very little areas to hide in. This would be the perfect place to fight the youma-or get ambushed. Where was that thing?

“GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

The loud roar that could only come from an inhuman beast filled the air and Leina instinctively jumped to the side as a large form crashed into the ground beside her. Dust and stone went flying into the air as Leina got to her feet and raised her sword and shield. When the dust cleared, she got a good look at the youma she was hunting.

This youma was a primate called a Kakuen. It was large, probably about 9 feet tall, with a powerful muscular body covered in white fur. The parts that weren’t covered in fur, its hands, feet and face, had grey leathery skin. Its face was round, with a wide mouth and large yellow eyes with no irises. But Leina’s attention was drawn to the large, fat 12 inch cock that was jutting out form between its legs, pointing at her as if it sensed her presence.

‘This is going to be a tough fight.’ Leina thought as she noted its size and strength. The blonde noted a faint smell in the air but quickly got serious.

Unfortunately, the sweet scent she dismissed wasn’t a normal fragrance. It was the Kakuen’s pheromones. It was one of many lures that Youma had in order to catch their prey quickly without struggle. Not only did it lower the inhibitions of a woman who smells it, it also increased their libido, heightening their arousal to the point that it will drive them insane if they don’t get some relief-preferably from a youma capable of satiating such a large craving. This feature, as well as many others, were unknown to humanity, and thus they had no countermeasures against it.

Even now, Leina could feel the tingling between her legs that was steadily growing, but she ignored it. The beautiful warrior had no idea that she already lost the fight before it even began.

The Kakuen howled and beat its fists against its hairy chest, its cock waving up and down as if in anticipation of the succulent young woman standing right in front of it. Leina took a deep breath and raised her sword, ready to fight.

‘I can do this!’ Thought Leina. “I can beat it!’

With her newfound courage, Leina let out a cry and charged forward with her sword raised, ready to begin the fight against the creatures that took everything from her.

XXXXXXXX

Leina panted heavily as she ran through the ruins, which now looked like one stone maze to her. Her armor was cracked and falling apart, her shield was on the ground back where she fought the Kakuen and all she had was her sword on her to defend herself, not that it would do any good. Her body sported a few bruises, while each step she took only made the growing tingling sensation between her legs get worse by the minute.

It was no use! She couldn’t defeat that monster! She was so confident that her skills as a beautiful fighter, a woman taught by her sister Claudette herself, would’ve been able to handle a mindless beast that barely reached the level of a Cyclopes in raw power. It should’ve been nothing compared to her faith and power in her sword.

In retrospect, that confidence of hers had been entirely baseless.

This creature was like nothing she had ever fought before. Its strength was beyond that of its size, its intelligence was certainly more than what she expected and its fur was like steel, easily deflecting her strikes like they were nothing. And its smell, the scent of its beastly musk made Leina’s head fuzzy. It was a far more dangerous foe than she originally thought.

She couldn’t win.

She heard the loud grunts of the pursuing youma and Leina forced her tired body to run faster. She looked behind her to see if it was close, and thus she didn’t see the staircase that she was coming up on. With a cry, Leina tripped on the first three steps and went falling onto the stone steps, her sword landing higher up the staircase. Her fall had jostled her armor and finally caused the cracked metal to break apart upon impact, revealing her womanly body to the world. Leina tried to pull herself up but froze upon hearing something heavy land behind her.

It was here.

Leina slowly turned to face the youma, her heart beating wildly in her chest. The Kakuen stood strong and tall behind her, displaying its dominance over her. It was breathing heavily, not from exhaustion, but from anticipation and lust. Its round eyes roamed over Leina’s exposed body; staring at her heaving breasts, large and soft, with pink nipples that grew hard from the cold air and the intensity of its gaze as well as the discreet pheromones that was affecting her body. All she had on were her gauntlets and boots, and she felt its gaze focus on her moistening pussy, which was still covered by her thong, though the loincloth was ripped to shreds.

Leina knew what was going to happen next. She wanted to fight back, but her sword was just out of reach, and she knew that she couldn’t get to it in time before it caught her. A small voice at the back of her mind told her to submit, to let it have her body so that she would not have to suffer another humiliating defeat like that again. Her eyes looked at the erect cock that was pointing at her and she felt her mouth water. It was right there, ready and waiting to penetrate her body weather she liked it or not. The heat in her nethers grew to an unbearable degree and she couldn’t take any longer.

With a heavy heart, but oddly no regrets, Leina spread her legs and offered her pussy to the youma as a sign of submission.

And the Kakuen accepted the offering with a bellowing howl.

She yelped as it lunged forward and covered her body with its large form. The first thing it did was grab her breasts with its large, warm hands, kneading them vigorously without hesitation. It only groped her chest for a minute or two before leaning its head towards her tits, engulfing the soft orbs in its mouth. Leina blushed and whimpered as it ran its tongue along her breasts, covering her orbs in thick, slimy yellow goo. It bit at her tits, sucking on her flesh and biting at her hardening nipples which were rosy red from all the attention they were getting. The yellow goo that was dripping from its mouth now coated her torso and began to drip off her nipples onto the ground.

Once it had its fill of her breasts, the Kakuen pulled its head away and stood up. Leina felt it grab her two braids and pull her head forward until she was right in front its large shaft. Knowing what it wanted from her, Leina obediently got to her knees and leaned in close to the large cockhead. She could see pre-cum leaking from the tip and the smell of its musk made her mouth water. She wrapped a chainmail covered hand around the shaft and pumped it until she saw more pre cum seep out.

Leina could take it no more and took the first inch of the cock into her mouth, sucking away at the fat dick without any care for her own self preservation. She lapped up the pre cum and ran her tongue around the fat head, trying to engrave its taste into her mind. As her right hand pumped what was not in her mouth, her other hand reached between her legs and tore off her thin panties, digging her gloved fingers into her wet pussy. The combination of her masterbating and her deep throating the cock made Leina reach the first orgasm of the day, shuddering as she released clear juices all over her fingers and thighs.

Her sucking also increased as a result of her strong climax, shoving as much of the youma’s length into her mouth as possible then pulling back while sucking hard. She could hear the pleasured grunts of the youma and it spurred her on to push herself. Eventually her sucking had caused the Kakuen to reach its own climax and it suddenly grabbed her head and pushed its cock deep into her mouth, not stopping until its head poked the back of her throat. Then, with a loud grunt, it released its seed.

Leina’s eyes went wide as she felt the cock in her mouth swell a bit before shooting a large wave of cum into her mouth. Her eyes rolled up a bit as the creamy taste of its cum assaulted her taste buds, making her mind go hazy each time she drank down glob after glob of white goo that oozed down her throat in the most pleasurable way possible. So great was the volume of its release that her mouth overflowed within seconds and cum leaked from the corners of her mouth, dripping down her chin and falling onto her slime covered breasts.

The youma’s orgasm soon began to fade and its flow of cum began to lessen as well. It loosened its grip on her head, allowing Leina to slow pull her head off its cock, sucking any traces of cum that was left. When she finally took her lips off the head, the cock gave one last jerk and lathered Leina’s breasts in a heavy layer of yellowish cum, further making a mess of her torso.

Leina sat on her knees, breathing heavily and trying to swallow the thick cum that still coated her throat. She licked her lips and ran her hands along her breasts, smearing the sticky jizz into her skin in a sort of trance and sloshing the remaining cum in her mouth around her tongue. It was all so depraved and disgusting and that made it all the more arousing for the young woman.

She was so busy playing with herself that Leina did not see the Kakuen move until she found herself facing away from it and standing on her hands and knees. Leina felt it grab her hips and start poking its cockhead against her still leaking pussy, gaining a whine from her. It planned to take her right there on the stairs. She looked forward and clenched her hands into fists, trying to brace herself for the hard fucking she was going to get.

The Kakuen got in position behind her and shoved seven inches of its cock into her body in one go. The sudden intense fucking she got made Leina give a girlish squeal and knocked the breath from her. Her cries of shock and pleasure echoed throughout the ruins.

The demon did not even wait for her to get used to its size as it began to pound into her body without mercy. Leina’s body rocked back and forth with each thrust, and the splitting of her folds by the fat length spearing her again and again had knocked any rational thought from her mind. Her mouth hung open as she gave breathless pants, drooling saliva and streams of cum that she did not swallow. Her eyes gazed blankly forward. She was a mess and she fucking loved it.

Each insert of its cock into her pussy, nearly penetrating her cervix and poking her womb, filled the air with obscene squishy noises caused by the friction of the shaft against her moist insides. This sound was only overshadowed by the loud slaps of the Kakuen’s hips against Leina’s firm ass cheeks. Every time it thrust into her, its hips hit her ass with enough force to make her flesh jiggle. This showed just how hard it was pounding into her.

It wasn’t long before Leina had another orgasm, this one as strong and violent as the last one. The youma didn’t even stop as her body convulsed and seized up, but it did feel her pussy lips squeeze its cock tightly. It growled and increased the force of its thrusts to get more pleasure from the increased friction, and soon it to felt its climax approaching.

When it began to feel that tell tale tingling in its balls, the Kakuen gritted its teeth and shoved its entire length into her pussy, actually piercing her cervix and punching into her womb. Once inside, the youma had unrestricted access to her most sacred place as it began to hose down her womb with a deluge of cum. Leina let out a gasp and fell forward onto her cum coated breasts, her lower body still being held up by the demon. She could feel every pulsation of its cock as it dumped more cum into her without restraint, and she could feel the thick cream flood her womb and make her lower abdomen swell a bit.

The walls of her pussy were also coated with semen, getting lathered in cum on the first wave and getting filled beyond capacity in the second. The third blast had caused a huge amount of cream to leak from her pussy and down her sweat covered legs. The Kakuen didn’t let go of Leina until it pumped all its cum into her body, giving short, jerky thrusts all the while. Fortunately for the fucked stupid warrior, its climax tapered off and it pulled its cock from her pussy slowly.

Like popping a cork from a wine bottle, the minute the head of its cock left her stretched opening, a flood of yellow goo oozed out of Leina’s folds and fell to the ground in a puddle of thick cum like a sex driven waterfall, piling into a growing puddle that gathered between her knees. As for Leina herself, she was catatonic, eye blank, mouth open and drooling, and hands stuck in their clenched positions by her face. It was an all too common sight belonging to those who were fucked by youma.

The Kakuen sniffed and walked away without acknowledging the living cock sleeve that was the Wandering Warrior. Its job was done, and it got a good meal from that woman. It would last the Kakuen for at least a week before it needed to go back to hunting village girls.

Leina Vance would recover in time. But the effects of this ordeal will forever stay with her. When one says that once you get fucked by a youma, you’re there’s forever, it’s not just a haunting phrase. It’s true. Those tainted by the youma’s seed will forever be marked by their scent and will attract more youma to them no matter where they ran or how far they went. Leina’s thoughts will forever be clouded by memories of how the youma had used her body to sate its own needs. That craving for more will simmer in her mind until its gets too much to bear and she will seek out another youma to fill that hole in her heart and relive the pleasure that had driven her insane.

And the youma will answer the call for they are everywhere and you cannot escape them.


	3. Risty

Chapter 2-Risty

 The hot, humid air of the jungle felt sticky and uncomfortable against Risty’s skin. The extremely warm climate made it extremely difficult for her to make this unnecessary trek through the dense foliage, further annoying her at how fate seemed to give her the finger at every turn. She hated being in jungles, they were hot, just walking through the underbrush was a chore itself, and there were monkeys watching her every move. And Risty hated monkeys.

 Risty wasn’t in this jungle on her own free will. She had been spending the night at a town inn when a youma horde attacked out of nowhere. They completely overran the town and Risty did the only thing she could-run. It was a fight or flight response and for the first time she had chosen flight. There was no way she could win against a youma, especially a Troll of all things-those monsters were powerful and were known to fuck for hours until they were satisfied. Risty did not want to spend the rest of her life as some Troll’s cum slut, that she was certain of. It was an act of desperation, running into the jungle, as she knew that the Trolls would not find her there even if they had her scent. It was the perfect way to get away.

 Risty, known far and wide as the Benevolent Bandit, was am amazon of a woman; 7 feet tall with bronze skin, a toned body that was just muscular enough to allow her to snap a man in half while still looking womanly in the process, long spikey red hair that reached her butt, and large brown eyes. She wore a skimpy outfit that consisted of an ornate jacket that barely covered her large, firm chest, a black thong and sandals. He body, which was barely covered by her outfit, was just as beautiful as you could expect from a warrior, as curvaceous as the Wandering Warrior who had fallen from grace, but as physically appealing as Claudette the Thunderclap General herself.

 Now she was regretting ever coming here. She knew it would get dark soon, and she wasn’t looking forward to spending the night in this flaming hellhole. Not to mention the monkeys-Risty hated monkeys, and she knew there were some watching her right now as she trudged through the jungle. She would’ve bashed their skulls in with her mace if she wasn’t on the verge of dropping any second now. Fucking primates.

 “I just want to get out of this fucking place!” Risty shouted to the heavens, hoping that a miracle would come and save her. “Is that too much to fucking ask for?!”

 Surprisingly, her prayers were answered in the strangest way possible. A sweet aroma filled the air, and Risty’s acute sense of smell caught it immediately. She hummed at the wonderful scent, and mindlessly began to follow the heavenly smell, her earlier frustrations fading away within seconds. It was hard to put her finger on. For Risty, it smelled like fresh oranges, cherry blossoms and pine leaves. The smell alone was enough to make her body heat up and cloud her mind, filling her nether regions with what she would equate to arousal had she been aware of her situation.

 Risty’s aimless trail led her out of the jungle and into the outskirts of an abandoned city. There were hundreds of small buildings, each made from thick stone that was worn from the constant humidity and heavy rains. The smell had died down at this point, allowing Risty to regain her senses and ponder where she was now. This place was probably one of the old cities that belonged to the extinct empire that called these jungles home, though she was only guessing at this point.

 “Wonder if this dump has any food?” Risty wondered aloud.

 Before she could go off exploring, the smell filled the air again and once again, her mind was caught in its enticing trail. Risty followed the scent trail into the city, walking into the maze of buildings that had her turning more than a few dozen corners. She didn’t stop at all, not caring at all where she was going or about her own self-preservation should she come across some fearsome beast that called this place home. All she cared about was finding out where that wonderful smell came from. The trial led her all the way to the center of the city, where the town plaza was. There she found the source of the scent, and it was nothing like she was expecting.

 In the middle of the plaza was a large flower. It was unlike anything Risty had ever seen in her years roaming the land as a bandit. The flower was massive, probably taller than Risty herself, with multicolored petals that looked like palm leaves, and three thick stems inside. As she walked towards it for a closer look, Risty saw that there was a writhing mass of vines that were moving along the base of the stem. Little did she know, that the closer she got to the flower, the stronger the mind numbing smell it released. As such, its effects on her mind spread from her head to her toes, filling her body with an indescribable but pleasant heat that made her blush.

 Breathing heavily, Risty leaned forward to look at the sweet smelling pollen that coated its petals, then one of the vines shot up in front of her face and sprayed a thick blue vapor at her. It all happened so fast that Risty had no time to react, and inhaled the mist in her surprise. She fell back onto her butt, coughing a bit from the vapor, trying to clear her airways. Then that faint heat she felt earlier came back in full force and it felt like she was on fire. Her loins burned with an indescribable heat that made her rub her thighs together for relief, but it only made it worse. Her face grew flushed and her breathing labored. Her pussy moistened and she began to sweat profusely. Within minutes, the headstrong Benevolent Bandit was nothing but a writhing ball of arousal on the ground, huffing and panting as the slightest touch nearly sent her over the edge.

 That was when the flower-which was in fact a rarely seen youma-made its move. It was a species of youma known as an Alraune. Born as a large plant, this youma often looked like a large, abnormally beautiful unassuming flower with sweet smelling pollen that was designed to attract females, clouding their thoughts with its heavenly scent and placed them in a light trance, drawing them directly to their location. The blue vapor was another natural mechanism that increased the female’s arousal to the point of incapacitation, making it so that she couldn’t move without suffering from a growing orgasm. This made her vulnerable to the Alraune, who was about to perform the mating process. Because they mostly lived in forests and jungles, Alraune were generally one of the lesser known youma species due to the few sightings of them, and because they are unable to move from their positions. How do they reproduce, you ask? You’re about to find out.

 Two more vines extended from the stem towards Risty, who had stripped off her top and was tugging at her painfully erect nipples and lying on her back in blissful agony. She barely noticed the vines until they coiled around her thighs and forced them apart. The cold wet touch of the thick vines made her shiver, in disgust or fear she did not know. Risty tried to resist with what little willpower she had left, although that did her no good as her struggles were weak and half hearted. And moving only made the heat worse, so she had no choice but to lie there on the stone ground and take whatever pounding it was going to give her.

 

 It wasn't long before the Alraune released another vine, this one radically different from the others. Whereas the other vines looked like actual plat foliage, this one looked more like a fleshy tentacle with a bulbous cockhead that dripped thick globs of green slime from its slit. Risty scrunched up her face as the tentacle ran over her firm toned belly, trailing slime in its wake. It felt cool along her skin, and she wiggled her hips in unwitting anticipation. The tip of the tentacle ground into her pink folds, wriggling like a deformed worm trying to burrow into the soil. Risty bit her lip and craned her neck to watch the appendage continue its odd assault on her, spreading her folds open with its ministrations.

 

 The tentacle pushed her pussy lips apart, the tip and the rest of it, at least the next two inches of its thick girth, spread apart her throbbing wet sex further. Risty could only lean back as she felt the intruding member desperately squirming from side to side to even an inch deeper inside of her fertile, hot embracing folds. She finally felt the cock penetrate her as it slowly and ominously buried itself deeper and deeper into her tight, vulnerable and dripping wet sex.

 

 The slimy member stretched her tight cunt, making her whine in both arousal and discomfort as she could only lay back and feel every sensation of her tender inner inner folds, her teeth gritting in a futile effort to weather through the harsh pleasure that's driving her body and mind mad. With a groan she felt the Alraune's cock pumping in and out as it literally reshaped her pussy. The it finally buried against her cervix, making her squeal and then blush in shame as her thighs shook uncontrollably.

 

 Realizing that she could do nothing (she didn't want to do anything), Risty fell back tenderly, slipping from her elbows as she looked straight up at the orange, cloudless sky and the fading light of the setting sun. The thrusts that filled her lightly rocked her body back and forth, the world seemingly pumping with her as she lost herself to the delirious feelings she was experiencing. She began to blush as all the rocking and thrust was making her feel a deep-knotted orgasm slowly build up inside her. She bit her lower lip hard, her squirming only increasing the feeling of the abnormal cock within her, throbbing wildly as if it was a heartbeat against her battered and surrendering cervix. Her fingers dug into the ground as she began to moan softly. This thing was reaching deeper than any other man she had slept with in the past.

 

 Suddenly her mouth fell open in a breathless gasp and her eyes fell shut as she felt her orgasm bloom within her heated folds, finally conquering her writhing body. Her pussy gushed lightly around the tentacle stuffed inside her contracting folds, forming a puddle of juices under her fine ass. Her strong thighs twitched from the feeling, though the vines still held fast, a feat that would normally be impossible due to her phenomenal strength. All the while the tentacle never stopped its quick and powerful thrusts, a visible bulge easily seen below the skin over her lower abdomen.

 

 Then to her surprise, the thick green tentacle began quickening its pace into more intense and primal thrusts. She felt it begin to swell and she knew that it was also nearing its orgasm, remaining pressed up against her numbed and oddly widened cervix, her mind unaware of the effects the slime had on her body. Then the thrusts abruptly stopped and Risty almost let out a needy whine, which she just barely held in. She got up on her elbows to see what was going on, as she felt no cum shooting from the cock.

 

 The hot and engorged member continued to swell up insider her already stuffed pussy, increasing her level of pleasure, but she forced herself to stay upright. This things wasn't cumming, it was preparing to do something else. But what? She soon got her answer.

 

 Small bulges traveled down the throbbing green length, the ribbed inner muscles of the smooth tentacle pumping and expanding within her. She watched as the first bulge pressed against her inner vaginal lips before being inserted inside of her, a grotesque filling sensation knotting up inside her womb making her whimper in disgust and some arousal.

 

 Eggs.

 

 The terrible and bizarre thought hadn't even occurred to her, as she was entranced by the sight of her body unwillingly take the load of soft, squishy oval shaped eggs being deposited into her body. Risty could see the visible change in her toned belly as it slowly swelled with each egg pumped into her. Every egg deposited into her was accompanied by a very audible sound, like a low, deep and dry swallowing noise only a tad muffled by her fertile womb.

 

 It would be another minute before the eggs stopped pumping and Risty was finally given some sort of reprieve from the torture. Her stomach had a slight bulge to it, but it was small and barely noticeable. Thinking it was over, Risty inhaled to take a deep breath, but then it was suddenly knocked from her as the tentacle gave a hard thrust and fired a heavy load of gooey cum insider her. She fell onto her back and cried out as she came once more from the sudden cum filling, the thick, hot load shooting into her stuffed womb and washing over the small eggs inside her.

 

 Having fertilized the eggs, the Alraune withdrew its long cock, the tentacle making soft, squishy noises as it pulled out of the cum filled hole it spent an hour pounding into. Once it was out, Risty's pussy oozed out warm cum and formed a pearly-white viscous puddle below her. The tentacle slowly returned back to its place at the base of the Alraune's stem, as did the vines holding the woman's thighs. Once it was done, it went back to looking like a normal flower, showing no evidence of having fucked a young woman senseless.

 

 The pregnant Risty remained on the ground, exhausted and unable to move. She would wake up as a mother to a new generation of Alraune youma, laying the eggs she was gifted whenever she was near a forest or jungle, which coincidentally harbored a town of some sort. These seeds would sprout into baby Alraune that will grow into their adult forms and soon attract unsuspecting bitches of their own to rape and impregnate, starting the cycle anew.

 

 As for Risty herself, like other victims before her, she will bare the scent of a woman touched by a youma and will forever be hunted and fucked for the rest of her days, and sometimes bred like the Alraune did to her. Because ironically, the source of the youma's incredible power, is also their only means of reproducing. In the end, sex is all that matters.

 

 

 

 


	4. Tomoe

Chapter 3-Tomoe

 “They’ve breached the inner wall!”

 The cry came from one of the castle guards who was at the gates trying to hold off the invading youma-and immediately failed as he was cut down without a second thought. The entire palace was in a state of panic. Samurai were trying their best to hold the demons back, but they were no match for the overwhelming strength of the monstrous beasts that sought to take over the seat of power in Hinomoto, the Mikado’s castle. The surprise attack caught them off guard and they were now paying dearly for their lax security.

 The youma that was currently massacring the noble warriors were Oni, a species of youma native to Hinomoto and made up the bulk of the horde that was invading the country. They were as tall as Orcs and Trolls, standing at 9 feet, with thick, muscular bodies layered with leathery red, green or blue skin. They wore nothing over their flesh save for flimsy tiger skin loincloths, which did little to hide their long, thick ten inch cocks that were already erect from the scent of females nearby. No one knew how they got so close to the castle in such large numbers without anyone detecting them, but when they smelled the scent of the women hiding within the compound, the Oni went berserk and started laying siege to the fortress.

 It wasn’t known to the humans that the Oni managed to get this far thanks in part to the magic of the Swamp Witch, who used her power to teleport the Oni right on the Mikado’s doorstep. Normally she wouldn’t interfere with the Youma’s conquest of the mortal world, but she felt a bit sorry for them. They had been slowly advancing along the Hinomoto countryside, raping peasant girls and the daughters of minor nobles, which only served to hold them for a short time. And that was when they were lucky. But here, they could sense the women inside, and they knew that there were enough girls for all of them.

But unknown to the Oni, the women they sought were already sneaking out of the castle grounds via an underground passageway. It was the Mikado, a beautiful young woman dressed in a lavish crimson kimono, and she was surrounded by a squad of women dressed in miko garbs and wielding naginatas and katanas. They were the warrior miko, proud priestesses who pledged their loyalty to the Mikado and acted as her personal bodyguards.  And at the front of the group was their leader, Tomoe.

Tomoe was the prime example of an oriental beauty, sporting long silky black hair, soft lavender eyes, creamy white skin and a firm, plump body that drew the eyes of men and women alike. She wore a traditional Miko garb, a thin white kimono top and a long red hakama skirt that hugged her curves like a second skin despite being tailored to be flowing and spacey. Tomoe clutched her katana tightly, her mind focused on the task before her and trying not to think of all the handmaidens who were at the mercy of those accursed Oni back at the castle. She hoped that they were alright, but knowing youma, they probably wouldn’t remember their names when the Oni were finished fucking them.

 “Just a few more feet and we’ll be out of their range of smell.” Tomoe said. She looked back and gave the Mikado a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, we will be safe once we reach the secondary fortress.”

 The group had exited the passage and into the forest, where they made their way as far from the castle as possible. The priestesses escorted their charge through the dark forest towards a stream that led to a town where they could hide for the rest of the night until reinforcements could arrive. But as they entered the clearing, they were met with an unfortunate surprise.

 It was another group of Oni, all carrying clubs and spears, growling as they glared down as the women lustfully. Their long, hard cocks stood out from behind their loincloths, twitching as if they could sense the pussy they would be getting within a few minutes. The priestesses tightened their formation around the terrified Mikado and readied their weapons, with Tomoe in front.

 Tomoe didn’t know if they could win. These Oni had carved a path of death and destruction throughout their campaign along Hinomoto’s borders, and they have defeated many warriors in their path. But failure wasn’t an option here, as there were only two outcomes to this battle; they stand and fight the Oni and win, or they lose and become the demons’ sex slaves for the rest of their lives. Tomoe heard that Youma had special properties in their semen that halted the aging process of the women they fucked for long periods of time, meaning that the possibility of serving these monsters forever was very real. It was a harsh fate, but Tomoe considered it a fitting punishment for their failure.

 “Warriors! Stand by to attack!”

 The beautiful warriors readied their weapons and got into their battle stances. Seeing this spurred the Oni into action. They roared loudly and charged at the girls with a violent fury. Tomoe and the other women waited for the last possible second before they attacked.

 “Charge!”

XXXXXXXX

 Inside the cold ice, Tomoe looked at the night sky.

 Even if she was grateful for being revived by the hand wet water, she no longer had the strength to counterattack. As she got wet, her clothes had gotten heavy like armor and they had kept Tomoe’s down on the water’s surface.

 The battle was embarrassingly short. The miko put up a good fight while Tomoe tried to get the Mikado to safety, but they were quickly overpowered by the Oni and taken down within minutes. The beasts were surprisingly fast, and disarmed the miko with astounding precision one would not expect from such savage beasts. And it wasn’t long before the terrified screams turned into moans of unwanted pleasure. Tomoe could still hear her fellow miko moaning, who were still getting raped by the Oni at this very moment. Somewhere within this sinful cacophony was the Mikado, who was no doubt getting used as a cock sleeve by these foul demons. When Tomoe used what little strength she had to look up, the first thing she saw was the naked form of the once noble and pure Mikado pushed up against a tree with an Oni thrusting its huge cock into her body. Loud cries sprang from her lips, but Tomoe didn’t know if it was from pain or pleasure.

 As for Tomoe herself, she no longer had the strength to fight the Oni, not by herself. She wanted to get up and run, but she couldn’t. She had breathed in too much of the Oni’s natural pheromones during the battle, and her skin absorbed the sticky secretions from its skin. Already her body was suffering from its effects, her mind becoming cloudy and her body heating up from despite being doused in ice cold water. Hearing the moans of her comrades and seeing them get raped brutally didn’t help her at all.

 Then a large shadow fell over her and she felt her heart sink as she realized that it was her turn to get used. The Oni growled and reached down to pick her up in its large hands. It lifted her out of the water like a limp ragdoll and held her up. Its face was eye level with her breasts, soaking wet and glistening in the moonlight. She felt the Oni’s warm breath over her flesh as it leaned in to take her breasts into its mouth, biting into her soft orbs with its large flat teeth.

 Tomoe weakly gasped as she felt it lather her breasts in foul smelling saliva. The Oni held her limp body in its grasp as it sucked on her breasts, its mouth large enough to engulf her entire breasts, glazing her orbs in a thick coating of saliva that oozed down her torso and into her torn hakama skirt, further soaking it. She gritted her teeth as it defiled her body, and there wasn’t a thing she could do to stop it. But to her horror, her anger gave way to arousal as the intense sucking caused her body to heat up even more and she could feel her pussy moistening.

 The Oni smelled her arousal and ceased it feasting on her breasts, dropping her onto her knees. She knelt on the soft grass, her body losing some of its numbness but still mostly unresponsive. Tomoe saw its large cock pointed at her face, and she knew what it wanted. Having already given up on freedom, she angled her head so that her mouth was pointed at the shaft and lowered her head. This will be her punishment for failing to protect the Mikado.

 Tomoe’s soft, pink lips kissed the tip of the Oni’s cock and spread wide open as she inserted the fat head into her orifice. She moaned a bit as she felt the salty, musky taste on her tongue and it encouraged her to take it in deeper. But the Oni wasn’t a patient creature and it reached down to roughly grab her head and pulled her forward, spearing its cock into her throat. The beautiful miko’s eyes grew wide as it speared her throat over and over, shoving its cock deeper into her mouth each time it thrust forward. She clutched the grass under her as it used her mouth as a cock sleeve, trying not to gag as she was forced to deep throat the demon.

 Thick ropes of saliva leaked from her stuffed mouth, drooling onto her slicked breasts in a sticky mess. Tomoe sucked hard on the cock to get it to cum before she suffocated on the shaft. Every time it pulled back, she would cough up a glob of spit before having her mouth forced open and her throat bulge from swallowing the large member. Its balls, big and full of cum, slapped against her chest like a bell.

 Her efforts to get it to cum finally came to fruition as the Oni’s thrusts grew more erratic. It gave a loud roar that made her jump before it shoved itself deep into her throat as it climaxed. Tomoe’s eyes closed shut as she felt the first torrent of hot, thick cum shoot down her throat. It was easily the volume of five full loads, the creamy load searing and tingling her throat, coating her esophagus as it reached her stomach. Her dainty hands clutched the Oni’s thick thighs as it continued to pump her stomach full of seed, goo shooting thickly down her thirsty gullet, her belly feeling heavy at all the sloppy sperm she was ingesting straight from the tap. Then the Oni’s release finally died down and it pulled its cock from her mouth with a disgusting wet noise.

 Tomoe panted from the rough treatment she got, her mouth and tongue tasting like cum. Then she felt her stomach tense up and she bent over, vomiting up a stomach full of jizz onto the ground. The thick load spilled onto the ground in a sticky mess, forming a yellowish puddle beneath her. She stopped coughing up the jizz and panted from the effort, her chin and chest covered in the semen that she just vomited.

 She was so busy recovering from the intense throat fucking that she didn’t notice the Oni getting behind her until she felt herself get pushed forward onto her hands and knees. She tried to stay upright, but then she felt the youma grab her waist and tear off part of her long skirt, ripping off her lower underwear to get access to her dripping pussy. She whimpered as she felt the fat cockhead press against her lower lips, trying to gain entry into her folds. Once it got a strong hold on her hips, it shot its hips forward and buried all twelve inches into her twat, stretching her cunt wide and punching straight through her cervix into her womb.

 “Oh gods!”

 Tomoe’s startled cry joined the symphony of pleasured moans as she felt the wrist thick impale her without any warning or preparation. She hung her head as she felt it start fucking her, each thrust spreading her wide and filling her up. Her mouth hung open and she drooled at the feeling of being stuffed mercilessly. Being the conservative lover that she was, Tomoe was not accustomed to this kind of relentless fucking and rough treatment. It was strange and alien to her, but she couldn’t help but revel in it all.

 The Oni grunted like the animal that it was, pounding into her without any care for her dwindling sanity or her sore pussy. All it cared about was getting its fix from her and returning to lady Menace. It grabbed her long her and pulled her head back to see the blank, lust crazed expression on her face. It was a look that many women wore when assaulted by a youma, eyes staring blankly at the sky, breasts shaking in tandem with her body with each violent thrust into her warm, wet depths. The youma used her hair as reins to hold onto her as it plundered her pussy.

 After nearly an hour of intense fucking, the sex drunk Tomoe felt the cock within her start to swell and knew that it was almost time to its climax. She used what little strength she had to clench her inner muscles around the thrusting cock to increase friction and shorten the amount of time she had to wait before getting all that cum into her body. She couldn’t wait anymore, she needed its cum now!

 The Oni felt her tightening around its cock and it snorted before increasing the strength of its thrusts. It felt that tell-tale tingle in its balls and knew that the end was approaching. It strengthened its grip on her hips and gave one last thrust that punched all the way into her womb. At that moment if began to hose down her baby cavity with massive amount of cum that no human man can match. Tomoe’s eyes rolled up into her head and she breathlessly squealed as she felt her womb and pussy get flooded and filled to capacity. She felt its muscles tense up before shooting another thick wad into her pussy, this time causing it to overflow. The excess semen leaked out of her pussy, around the cock plugging her hole before leaking down her thighs in a sticky waterfall, forming another puddle on the ground. Completely exhausted at this point, Tomoe fell forward out of its grip and onto her front, moaning and panting from her orgasm.

 The Oni still held onto her hips as it pumped more cum into her before releasing her waist, letting her body fall off its cock. It spurted a few more creamy globs onto her back and asscheeks before it stopped cumming. Looking down at her immobile body, the Oni reached down and picked her up throwing her over its shoulder like she was just a sack of potatoes. It turned to its brothers and saw that they too were also done with their girls. The Mikado, once the dignified ruler of Hinomoto, now had a lazy grin on her face and a blank look in her eyes from getting fucked by not one but two Oni over the course of the past hour. Her pussy was a mess with cum and her entire front was slick from being licked from waist to face as she was fucked. They all let out a collective grunt before going into the forest with their prizes.

 The Mikado and her loyal band of warrior priestesses would never be seen again. They would be taken to a holding area where the Oni kept the women they captured after a raid, where they were used for breeding and sexual relief. Tomoe was one of the few who retained their sanity after getting fucked, but she no longer had the will to escape or fight back. In fact, in a strange turn of events, she actually wanted to help the youma take over the country she once served.

 Though such a thing was rare, it would not be uncommon, for many women desperate for the intense pleasure that the youma could give would betray their families and nations just to get a taste of that inhuman pleasure once more. And Tomoe’s assistance would spell the end for Hinomoto, which was left leaderless and at the mercy of the Swamp Witch.

 And thus, Hinomoto was the first country to fall to the youma.

 


	5. Shizuka

Chapter 5-Shizuka

 Shizuka of the Kouma ninja clan was in trouble.

 She wasn’t expecting trouble-at least not of the nonhuman kind. As a rogue ninja of the Kouma, she was often on the move from her former clan, and had to worry about sneak attacks in every place she visited, even the bathhouses! But thanks to the youma invasion of Hinomoto, she was free to lounge around and pretty much do whatever the hell she wanted. It puzzled her a bit, seeing as the Kouma were not known for just breaking off a pursuit of wanted fugitives like that, but seeing how the youma were incredibly powerful and dangerous, she figured they had bigger things to worry about. No problem for her, all she had to do was avoid the sex crazed demons and she’d be in the clear.

 That plan proved to be difficult to manage, seeing as how the country was quickly on the verge of being overrun by youma after the fall of the Mikado and her warrior Miko. Shizuka was finding it more and more difficult to find cheap places to stay that weren’t conquered by the horde. She thought she finally found a place where she could sleep, eat and maybe get a good fuck in to. But that changed when a group of Oni stormed the village she was staying at and started to raid the place. Shizuka got the hell out of there in record time. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her life as some Oni’s cum dumpster that’s for sure.

 Thus she went into the forest and kept on going until she was sure they couldn’t pick up her scent. When she finally slowed down, she realized that she had no idea where she was and was now lost, which was bad for her with all the youma running around. And this led to her current situation of being chained to a tree by an unknown assailant. An assailant that she quickly learned to be a youma.

 Shizuka was a sight for sore eyes, with short light, almost silver magenta hair, and lush purple lips. She wore a thin, sleeveless dark purple tunic that was left mostly open to reveal her deep cleavage, though it was now in taters and her tits were exposed to the cold night air. The tunic stopped mid-thigh and only black panties covered her bottom, leaving her legs bare save for violent ankle socks and tabi shoes. Her looks made her career as a kunoichi both easy and fun, allowing her to get in close to a target without much hassle and maybe even get a little fun in before slitting their throat in their sleep. But this time, her beauty was working against her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

 Her assailant turned out to be a Youma, of course. It was one of the lesser known Youma that was native to the lakes and rivers near central and southern Hinomoto, near the rice fields that farmers occupy most of the time. It was a Kappa. It was a semi-humanoid creature that had long, muscular limbs for swimming, ending in webbed feet and hands. It had green skin that was wet and shiny with water and mucus secreting from its pores, and sported a large turtle shell on its back. The Kappa had a bowl shaped deformity on its head that was filled with water and a short beak situated under beady red eyes.

 Shizuka heard stories about the Kappa, they were youma that liked to attack wayward travelers at random. They were quick as they were deadly and it was believed that their strength and stamina were connected to the bowls on their heads. When the bowl was full, that meant that their sex drive was at its peak, and they could go on got hours. If the bowl was empty, then they could only fuck for two rounds before tiring. Shizuka was glad to see that the Kappa that captured her only had a little trick of water in its bowl, meaning that it wouldn’t fuck her for too long, but that till meant she was in for a good, hard fucking. Not that she cared at this point, the Kappa’s pheromones were already starting to increase her arousal, and she had already subjected herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to get out of this with a clean pussy. Might as well enjoy the best round of sec on her natural life.

 The Kappa in question was staring hard at her bare breasts.  They were round and soft, covered in a light sheen of sweat and jiggled slightly with each breath she took. Leaning down, its long tongue slithered out of its mouth and ran the slimy appendage along the length of her breasts. Shizuka whimpered as the Kappa licked her from her breasts to her neck to her cheek. It began panting like a dog at the taste of her and began groping her tits with its wet hands, kneading them and relishing their softness and heavy weight. It used its tongue to make her face it and then pressed its tongue against her lips, trying to get into her mouth.

 Still maintaining enough of her mind to refuse its sloppy kiss, Shizuka turned her head away to avoid the tongue pressing against her mouth. Seeing that she wasn’t being cooperative, the Kappa pinched her erect nipples. She gave a startled cry, and the Kappa shoved its tongue into her mouth. She grunted as the fat appendage slithered and wiggled into her orifice; it tasted a bit salty, but also sweet. She also tasted the slime on her taste buds and shut her eyes when she felt the tongue slither deeper into her mouth, almost sliding down her throat. All the while her chest was still being groped and pinched.

 After a few minutes of mouth raping, the Kappa withdrew its tongue and she coughed up a glob of green slime that gathered in her mouth. She made to curse at the demon, but her insult devolved into a moan as the Kappa began licking and sucking at her succulent mounds. Wet, sloppy sucking sounds filled the night air as the Kappa suckled on her tits vigorously, making sure to pay special attention to her nipples, which were hard as diamonds at this point.

 As it suckled her, one of its webbed hands ran down her body, trailing over her firm stomach towards her groin. It fingered her panties for a second before tearing the flimsy fabric away and digging its fat fingers into her moist pussy. The feeling of being pleasured at her breasts and pussy further increased her pleasure and she moaned loudly, her face red and sweaty. It didn’t take her long after that to reach her climax, spurting pussy juices all over its hand. The first orgasm of the night.

 The Kappa didn’t stop fingering her until the flood of girl cum stopped washing over its fingers. It pulled its digits from her folds and held them to her mouth. Shizuka didn’t think twice about wrapping her full lips around the two fingers and sucking her juices from them. Her cum tasted sweet and she sucked harder to get more of that taste. The woman was already an amorous person by default and the treatment she was getting from the Youma was only making her descend into depravity faster.

 She didn’t notice that it had stopped sucking her tits until she felt a cool breeze over her wet, saliva slicked nipples. The Kappa had pulled away from her chest and was looking down at her clenched thighs, which were wet from her climax. She looked down between the Kappa’s legs and saw its cock emerging from a slit in its pelvis. Shizuka gulped as the sight of the nine inch length immediately sobered her up and actually made her nervous. She had never taken a cock that big or that long! Even she had her limits.

 ‘I-I got to get out of here! That thing will drive me insane!’ She thought. ‘I’m not going to be some Youma’s cum slut!’

 In a last ditch effort to fight back, Shizuka lashed out with a kick. Unfortunately, it caught her kick and pinned her leg to its waist. With one leg secured, it focused on pointing the tip of its throbbing shaft to her wet pussy, guiding it until its erection was pressing up against her tight hole. Grabbing her other leg, it slammed the final eight inches of its nine inch pole into her velvety sheath, gaining a loud moan from the woman. Any thought of resistance fled Shizuka’s mind as she felt her folds get spread wide for the thick length. The Kappa slowly pulled its hips back before quickly slamming its entire cock back inside, her sticky walls gripping the thick muscles of its cock and each time getting the most wanton sounds from her.

 Within minutes the Youma had set a steady pace, thrusting slowly but hard into her. She no longer needed to have her legs pinned. She kept them wrapped around its waist of her own volition, locking her ankles around the back of its shell. Shizuka was desperate to get more of its cock into her, to have it go deeper than any other dick had before. Her pussy emitted slick, squishy noises as her juices made the pumping of its shaft easier.

 Her breasts bounced from the hard thrusts, and she felt its tongue sink back into her mouth again. So hot was she from the fucking she was getting that she allowed the tongue to slither even deeper into her mouth, going down her throat and almost reaching her stomach. She drooled from the corners of her mouth and whined from the demon’s depraved actions. Her mind was blank, eyes staring sightlessly ahead as she just let herself go and enjoyed the euphoric experience.

 One really hard thrust caused the cockhead to break through her cervix and punch into her womb, setting off another the building pressure in her abdomen. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came hard, her legs tightening around the Kappa. Juices leaked from her pussy like a waterfall and it only made the pounding of her pussy go smoother for the massive cock. The wonderful convulsions around the Kappa’s shaft also caused the demon to reach its climax. It slammed its hips forward one last time to get its dick in as deep as possible and then it released its cum in one giant orgasm.

 Shizuka hummed around the tongue still assaulting her mouth. She felt each tense of the cock inside her as it deposited huge chunks of wet, gooey semen into her womb. Every convulsion of the shaft, every spurt of the thick white cream that stuck to her walls, it all felt wonderful to the ninja. This one brutal fucking than the accumulation of sexual partners she had in her time as a kunoichi. She even felt her womb expand a bit as from the intense cum filling.

 Five minutes later, the Kappa stopped cumming and waited for its dick to soften before pulling it out of her body. Once her pussy was unplugged, a deluge of cum spilled from her wet folds, coating her inner thighs and forming a white puddle on the ground. Despite the mess, most of the seed pumped into her remained in her womb, where it would sit for days, and possibly form an inhuman child for her to birth. Shizuka breathed heavily through her nose as it pulled its tongue from her throat, savoring the taste for as long as possible as it left her lips.

 Having gotten what it wanted from her, the Kappa turned its back on her and walked away into the dark forest, its bowled head completely empty now. As for the still chained up Shizuka, she could eventually get herself free, but the scent of the Youma that fucked her would forever remain on her body, acting as a scent marker that would attract other Youma. The memories of the encounter would stay with her for the rest of her days, and her pussy ached to feel that mind numbing pleasure once again. And when the cravings became too much to bear, she will seek out another Youma to give her that euphoria.

 Once you get a taste of the ultimate pleasure, you will do everything in your power to feel that way again.

 

 

 


	6. Claudette

Chapter 6-Claudette

 Claudette Vance, the thundercloud general, trudged through the thick foliage of the jungle she was traveling through. It was high noon, and her strong, hot young body that she forged into a weapon from years of combat was covered in a light sheen of sweat, making her body glisten. Still, she soldiered on, her steely expression showing no signs of the exhaustion she was feeling. But there was no time to rest now, she had a mission to accomplish.

 Claudette, like the rest of the women in her family, was a very beautiful woman. She had long red hair, striking green eyes and supple pink lips almost always put in a frown. Her battle uniform was a skimpy metal bikini top that barely contained her large, firm breasts and black thong panties with thigh high stockings with a half skirt wrapped around part of her waist. Her body was the epitome of physical perfection, strong and muscular but just enough so that her form didn’t hamper her physical beauty, only enhancing it.

 The beautiful general was on a mission of great importance. Having lost contact with her younger sisters, Leina and Elina after the sacking of their family castle at the hands of Orcs, she had been roaming the countryside looking for ways to defeat the youma that were slowly encroaching deeper into her family’s territory, but so far came up empty. Right now, finding her sisters was her top priority, but Claudette’s sense of justice wouldn’t let her ignore the people of her land as they suffered at the hands of these demons.

 Which was why she was searching this hot jungle for her quarry. A village near the borders of Vance country was being harassed by a group of youma who were kidnapping young women for the past week. Though the village was protected by a military outpost positioned just a mile away, she lost contact with the soldiers there, suggesting they were wiped out by the youma. This led to Claudette dealing with the menace herself. The honor of her family, her people, were at stake here.

 “Grrr…”

 Claudette stopped short as she heard a low growl coming from somewhere nearby. She raised her halberd, keen eyes scanning her surroundings for any sign of movement. She hated fighting in densely forested areas like this, they provided perfect places to stage ambushes for attackers who knew what they were doing. But ambushing was not on her prey’s mind as a large form stomped out of the trees and came to stand before her. It was an Orc, the same species of youma that attacked her home and ran her out of her own castle.

 The orc was tall, stern and ugly. It bore grey-green skin and piglike features, like a troll but less pronounced, with very large brow ridges, black bristles for hair and a blunt, fat snout. It wore nothing on its fat body sage for a single loincloth that barely covered its shaft, which was starting to get erect when the orc smelled her feminine scent. She had to admit that the sight of its penis was rather intimidating, no longer than a human’s shaft, but sporting a thick width formed of heavy accordion-like folds.

 The orc raised its club and roared, its beady black eyes staring straight at Claudette. The warrior knew that running away was no longer an option. If she lost now, she’d become this beast’s cum dumpster for the rest of her life.

 “Come at me beast!” She yelled, raising her halberd.

 The orc roared again and charged at the woman. Claudette ran to meet its charge, intent on getting revenge for the destruction of her family’s home!

XXXXXX

 Claudette moaned as she regained consciousness. It didn’t take long for her groggy mind to realize that she was hanging over the shoulder of the orc that she fought. Her body ached and she could tell there were some bruises marring her soft skin, but she was otherwise in one piece, without even a broken bone.

 She had lost the battle. That fact was not something she could accept easily. The orc was surprisingly strong and fast for something its size and bulk, displaying inhuman amounts of skill and deflected many of her attacks, not to mention even surviving a direct hit from her thunderclap attack. Her halberd could not cut its skin as it regenerated too quickly, and the blows it dealt her were enough to daze her and leave her open to a counterattack. But despite the beating she took from it, Claudette was only mildly bruised and wounded, and wasn’t so beaten that she couldn’t move.

 Looking around with her limited vantage point, Claudette noticed that they were walking through a large cave with deep blue rock. She had no idea where they were, but she had a feeling that they weren’t too far from where their fight took place. After a minute, the orc reached the end of the tunnel and entered a large cavern that was illuminated by a collection of prismatic lightstones that made it easier to see. This cave was the current living area for the orc tribe that was advancing into Vance territory.

 The cave was full of orcs who were eating, sleeping or sharpening their tools. Claudette looked around and saw a wooden cage that was full of young women, many of them attractive, who were presumably kidnapped from the nearby village as well as some neighboring settlements. She could see some of the girls being fucked by the orcs, screaming in pleasure as they were used as cock sleeves by the fat, ugly demons, their bodies coated in sweat, eyes dazed and pussies spread wide to accept the large cocks parting them wide open. Claudette looked away from the sexual scene lest her arousal kick back up again, but it was already too late, as she felt her folds start to moisten and her nipples perk up.

 The orc holding her went to the back of the cave and unceremoniously dropped her on the ground. She grunted as she hit the cold, hard stone, and cautiously looked up at the orc sitting on the throne of animal furs and bones. This creature was the youma alpha; an orc leader had grey skin and was just as husky as its warriors, but it was clearly larger in nearly every way, even cock size, which Claudette couldn’t help but look down at the loincloth where its growing erection could be seen. Her situation just got ten times worse.

 The alpha roved its eyes over her half naked body. Claudette felt her nipples harden from the intense gaze the orc gave her as it studied its new trophy, focusing hard on her breasts and toned legs. She rubbed her thighs together to quell the growing heat between them, but the friction only made her arousal strengthen. The orc’s nose wiggled as it caught her scent of arousal and grunt with a swine-like snort.

 Claudette was mortified. Why was she aroused? These were youma! Unholy demons who rape and pillage! She shouldn’t be having these feelings. But she clearly was, and she knew that the orc could sense it. Claudette knew that there was no fighting her way out of this predicament and these demons couldn’t be reasoned with. Her only fate was to be fucked by these horrid demons and bred as a sex slave good only for her capacity to hold their cum. And to her horror, the very thought of being used as a cum dumpster made her arousal worse by the second. She had no idea that her growing need for sex was a result of the orcs around her, their bodies secreting a natural aphrodisiac that evaporated into the air and heightened the sexual needs of the women in the cave, Claudette included.

 After studying her voluptuous form, her current attire being nothing more than her thong, torn thigh-highs and her headdress with her bikini top being nowhere to  be found, the alpha orc stood up and marched up to her, its large body making her feel smaller than she already was. Claudette looked up meekly as the youma approached her, its face hidden from her current vantage point by its round belly. She idly wondered why she was acting to submissive towards this beast as it picked her up by the waist and carried her out of the chamber to a different part of the cave.

 It was a smaller cavern that served as the alpha’s living space, a moderately sized cave that had nothing but a large bed, some wooden clubs and a treasure chest full of stuff that it had stolen from the villages it had plundered. The orc dropped Claudette on the ground and sat on the bed, tearing off its loincloth to reveal its 10 inch penis, which was fully erect in its display of arousal.

 Claudette felt her mouth water a bit as she stared at the fleshy spear, a long, thick length that looked way too big to fit in her body. But just the thought of it penetrating her , filling her up past her limits, made her nipples harden and her pussy drip like a leaky faucet. Her face went red and she began to pant as her heart rate increased. She began to wonder just how good would its cock taste if she was getting light-headed just from the musky smell it had.

 As if hearing her thoughts, the orc pointed to its cock and grunted. Claudette knew exactly what it wanted her to do, and before she even realize what she was doing, she crawled forward and positioned her face in front of the mushroom tip of its cock. Taking a deep breath, Claudette too the shaft in her hands and leaned in, licking and sucking at the rock hard rod. She closed her eyes as she bobbed her head up and down on its lap, burying its length into her throat until the cockhead reached the back of her mouth. She moaned at the salty taste assaulted her senses, urging her to suck harder.

 After five minutes of sucking, Claudette pulled her head off its cock and shuffled her body closer so that her ample chest was hovering over its shaft. Parting her breasts, she placed her tits around the orc’s cock and began to pump her chest on its lap. Her creamy white skin was covered in a light coating of sweat as she gave the repulsive demon a tit fuck, and a damn good one considering it was her first time doing such a thing. She noticed that the head of its penis was still poking out of her cleavage and craned her neck to run her tongue along the crown, tickling any sensitive spots she could fine before taking what she could into her hot mouth. All the while, she jerked the youma off with her tits.

 As this was her first attempt at a blowjob, Claudette’s oral skills left something to be desire, but the orc felt pleasure all the same, and soon it felt its climax approaching. When Claudette pulled her head back to lick around the little slit on its cock, the orc grabbed her hair and pulled her forward, jamming her mouth down over its cock.

 Claudette’s eyes widened as she felt a flood of hot, thick cum shoot into her mouth, washing over her tongue before leaking down her gullet. It tasted thick, but strangely pleasant, like pudding, and she found herself gripping the orc’s knees (as she couldn’t move her head) swallowing the wonderful cream with great vigor. She moaned at the treatment she was getting; being treated like a whore good only for her pussy and filled with cum turned her on greatly, and the depravity of the situation made her needy for that cock to fill her pussy.

 After guzzling down her its seed, the orc pulled her head off its cock and pointed it at her chest, jerking the last few globs from its ball sack. Claudette whimpered as her breasts were coated in a thick layer of yellow semen that stuck to her skin. It smelled horrible, but the sight of this thing’s vile essence aroused her even more, as was the feel of it oozing down her skin. She swallowed the cum in her mouth and licked her pink lips, gazing up at the orc with what could only be described as unspoken gratitude.

 At this point, Claudette was barely thinking straight, consumed by lust and a strong craving for youma cock, her once sharp and battle ready mind clouded by the need to be fucked and seeded by this demon. And the youma alpha made her wish come true as it grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her on the bed. Whimpering like a needy little girl, she got on all fours and lifted her hips slightly, presenting her swollen pussy lips to be taken.

 The bed creaked as the orc knelt down behind her. Leaning forward, it slapped its fat cock against Claudette’s buttocks a couple of times until it rose to its full hardness once again. Then, without a word, the orc thrust forward and plunged its member all the way inside her. Claudette’s pussy gave way reluctantly before the grotesque cock. She hissed faintly as the monster stretched her open, then clenched her teeth as it began thrusting away.

 The room fell silent aside from the orc’s short nasal grunts as it humped crudely at its slave, and the muffled slurp of its fat cock cramming into the whore’s moist depths.

 The orc loved the feel of its cock gripped tightly within Claudette’s virgin depths. As for the woman herself, her face was red like a red apple as the youma’s clumsy thrusts rocked her back and forth, with every jab, the monster’s cock ridges popped in and out, one after another, stretching her inner lips to the limit with their huge girth, then letting them close up again, over and over. She felt it seize each of her ass cheeks in one huge hand and lean forward slightly, rolling its hits to let its huge sack beat lewdly against her ripe ass. The orc’s hips flexed and pumped again and again as it roughly satiated its lust in her cunt.

 Claudette gave up any thought of resisting and gave herself completely to this beast. Each monstrous thrust rocked her forward and she gave tiny winded grunts each time the thick pipe slammed into her. Her pussy accepted the monstrous mating now, though stretched wide and slick with juices. The orc, sensing her total surrender, grinned devilishly. The youma grabbed her hips and leaned its body over her backside, beginning to pump away with sharp, bestial strokes. Its fat member stretched apart her tight opening, each thick ring of the ribbing pressing against her slinging cunt walls one at a time as it passed. Heavily laden balls smacked against her ass with loud, meaty slaps and the room echoed with obscene slurps as the youma frantically fought to cram itself inside her.

 Its nostrils flared in a great wheeze as it suddenly crouched forward, mounting her completely. Claudette gasped as its weight pressed down upon her back. Again and again the creature drove its member inside the warrior, opening her and forcing her straining pussy to accept more of its shaft. The bed rocked forwards, thumping against the stone wall as the orc pounded away. Tight and hard with the monster’s boiling seed, the great leathery sack crashed against her buttocks.

 Throughout it all, Claudette felt her body start to tire from being used as a cock sleeve. Even for an athletic, tightly fit warrior like her, this session was too much for her. She knew she had to get it to cum quickly. So she tightened her folds around the fat cock spreading her open and was glad to feel the orc’s pendulous sack begin to swell with steaming orcish cum. The orc gritted its teeth, its bloated pipe pumping mercilessly into her. Claudette’s folds fluttered and squeezed at it, kneading the wrinkled folds of the fat, throbbing cock. The demon’s enormous balls grew tighter and heavier by the second, desperate to be milked of their boiling spunk.

 “D-don’t hold back,” Claudette whispered, sounding flushed and breathless with each thrust. “Cum inside me. Claim me! Shoo that big load inside me!”

 “Grah!” The orc howled and exploded.

 Claudette braced herself, fingers digging into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. The fat orcish cock began to expand like a great fleshy spring , each fold unwrinkling . It doubled and redoubled in length, coiling round and round in a twisting, probing curlicue. She trembled slightly as the straining member darted frantically about at the very depths of her cunt. Suddenly the narrow, pointed cockhead jabbed against her tightly clinging cervix.

 In an instant, it was in. Youma cock twisted around and around like a corkscrew, popping open Claudette’s tightest depths, wrenching her open and violating her womb. The orc let out a strangled roar as it locked with her and began to pour out a flood. Sizzling jets of seed exploded inside her, racing through the monstrous coil of its cock and splashing into her belly. The great orc held perfectly still, holding Claudette in its crushing grip as it bred her. Its overloaded sack jerked and clenched, forcing rank youma cum into its slut.

 Claudette trembled as the thick, shuddering hose pumped the orc’s inhuman cream inside her. Her womb was quickly filled, then began to stretch as it was forced to take cup after cup of its sour spunk. The orc grunted and snorted mindlessly, its whole body seized by the animal desire to inseminate her. She shuddered and bit her lip her fingers clutched the soft furs as her body reluctantly accepted the sick seeding. She couldn’t believe how much cum it was shooting into her.

 But the orc continued to breed her, the hot spunk coursing through its cock and emptying into her jizm-stuffed depths. Then the youma made a choking sound as Claudette’s pussy tightened around it in an orgasm. A bulge wound its way through the long twisting cock and gurgled into her womb, and then another and another, like beads on a necklace. Clots of a much thick spunk, dredged up from the bottom of the orc’s huge balls, clumped together in the ocean of cum inside her.

 Her shudder’s subsided, her head slumped back onto the pillow, her clear eyes looking at the weapons on the walls sightlessly. It was all too much for her.

 The orc gave a final low moan. One last bulge, walnut sized and how, squeezed stubbornly along its straining cock, depositing a gluey plug of thick goo in her cervix. It trembled, then dislodged its cock from her cum filled womb. The minute its cockhead popped free, a thick line of cum leaked from her stretched hole down her thighs.

 The orc clapped her on the ass and got up, leaving the abode and Claudette lying catatonic on the bed. This was only the first of many sexual degradations she would go through, being incessantly fucked by the youma alpha day in and day out. Her fate was sealed the moment she tasted the youma’s cock.

 This is how the Thunderclap general fell to the youma horde.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Elina

Chapter 7-Elina

 Elina Vance was the youngest daughter of the Vance siblings; younger blood sister to Leina, and half sister to Claudette. As such, she was seen by many of her peers (mostly consisting of upper class nobles) as the sweetest, cutest, and arguably the most innocent of the bunch. She was a kind girl still in the throes of teenage youth and a strong love for cats. To serve under her was the greatest honor a peasant or warrior could have and such people should be honored to be her servant. But as with all nobles, this was just the cover story. In reality…

 “What do you mean you don’t have any rooms?”

 The vicious scream that rang through the lobby of the inn made the innkeeper jump back in fear. Elina’s “normally” cute visage was morphed into one of outrage as she tried to get her and her personal guard, a small contingent of capable female warriors she had been traveling with for the past few months, some rooms in the hotel in a town far from the Youma invasion. For two and a half months she was forced to travel the land on horseback, take annoying long detours around Youma-infested territory and sleep in fucking inns and hotels like commoners. Elina was at her wits end as she tried to rendezvous with her sisters at her family mansion near Gainos, and she was seconds away from maiming the innkeeper with her spear.

 “I-I’m sorry, but we’ve just gotten an influx of refugees from the Youma controlled lands and we have no more vacancy.” The man whimpered. He was a burly man, but the savage look in Elina’s eyes made him feel like a deer facing a tiger. Her scowl marred her beautiful features, which was a shame since she was a pretty girl.

 Elina was a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and big, blue eyes. Keeping in line with her feline motif, her outfit sported numerous feline accessories. She had a lithe, athletic figure, clad in a white and black tiger stripped vest that had high ends that were open at her torso, but closed and formed a front and back tassel as it descended below her navel. She wore a metal arm guard on her left arm and a full length black stripped glove on her right. Her modest chest was covered by a metal bra that only partially covered her chest and a black thong with an ornate black belt. On her feet were stripped fur ankle boots and a metal cat ear headband to complete her appearance.

 Elina was a cute girl, but her attitude was something only her family could tolerate. What the innkeeper was experiencing was an Elina that was at her wit’s end, and that was the worst possible time to talk to her.

 “Then kick those peasants out and give me the best rooms you have in this dump!” Elina growled. She fully expected the man to cave in and give into her demands at once. But she was surprised when he shook his head no.

 “I-I’m sorry, but I can’t do that!” He stammered. “These people have n-no place to go and I will not toss them out because you say so.”

 “How dare you!” Elina shouted, almost hissing like an actual cat. “I’ll show you what happens when you disrespect your betters you filthy little worm!”

 Elina made to draw her spear to strike the insolent, disrespectful (in her mind) man down, but she paused when a sweet voice called out to her.

 “Lady Vance, please don’t do it!”

 Elina blinked at glanced at the doorway. The plea came from a young woman a few years older than her-a beauty of a dame clad in a fancy, poofy pink dress that hugged her bountiful curves in all the right places and displayed a deep sea of cleavage. She had bubblegum pink hair and large blue eyes with pouty pink lips. Elina couldn’t help but compare her to the princesses from one of her story books.

 “Who are you?” She asked.

 “Mel, Lady Elina. I’m a noble who lives at my family’s villa not too far from town.” Mel said, bowing her head and smiling sweetly. “Please don’t be mad at this poor man. He is just doing his part for those poor youma victims. If you want, you and your guards may stay at my home for the night.”

 “Your villa,” Elina raised a delicate eyebrow. “Is it big enough to house all of us? I have two dozen women with me.”

 Mel nodded eagerly. “Yes, it is! There’s more than enough room for all of you! You’re welcome to stay for as long as you’d like.”

 Elina stared at the noble woman before giving the innkeeper a glare. “You’re lucky she came here just in time to save your ass. You better pray that I don’t see you again, peasant.” Elina turned her back on the terrified innkeeper and walked up to Mel, who stood a few inches taller than her. “Okay, Mel. Lead the way!”

 Mel nodded and led Elina and her guards out of town and onto a cobblestone path that many of the women don’t remember seeing before. Mel walked alongside Elina’s horse, but stayed just a few inches in front, with fluffy hair covering her face. Elina and her warriors never saw the demonic smirk on Mel’s face.

XXXXXX

 Mel’s family villa was more like a mansion built in the style of a castle, fully capable of accommodating multiple people. The kind, busty noble invited everyone, from Elina’s servants and guards to Elina herself to a massive feast to replenish their spent energy. The villa’s servants were clothed in black, with their faces curiously obscured from view, but Elina paid them no mind as she ate to her heart’s content, though she could’ve done without dining alongside her servants. But she had to be courteous to this young woman who accepted her into her home, as such was the duty of a princess.

 As night fell, the warrior women got ready bathed in the outdoor hot springs, and Elina was the first to head to bed, clad in a frilly pink polka-dotted night gown that reached mid-thigh and barely covered her breasts. She was already lying on the soft sheets of her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

 “Yes, who is it?” She sighed in annoyance.  The door opened and Mel poked her cute head in, causing Elina to sit up. “Oh, it’s you, Mel. I’m sorry. I thought you were one of my guards.”

 “That’s all right, you have a long day after all. Your guards and servants are all asleep right now, so it’s just you and me.” Elina studied Mel’s nighttime attire; the voluptuous woman was dressed in a sheer pink night gown that looked nearly see through, draped over her plump breasts and hardened nipples, and barely reaching past her firm, soft ass. Did the girl not have the decency to at least wear a bathrobe over that? “Did you enjoy yourself, so far?”

 “Oh yes, thank you very much to giving me a place to stay. I’ve been traveling non-stop since my family castle was destroyed and avoiding those Youma is such a hassle.” Elina said tiredly, giving a little yawn. “But it’ll all be worth it once I reunite with my sisters, Claudette and my beloved Leina in Gainos. Then we can wipe those monsters of the face of the earth!”

 Mel’s pink lips twitched upwards for a millisecond before frowning in concern. “Do you have a plan on how to fight the Youma? I hear that the warrior miko of Hinomoto, who are trained to fight demons, had fallen just two weeks ago to a horde of Oni, and the elven forests are also being overrun. No one has yet documented a concrete way of killing them yet, and much of the continent is slowly being conquered by them.”

 Elina frown, her brows furrowing, but she shook her head. “It’s…true that no one has really killed a Youma, but I’m sure my lovely big sisters have found a way to kill those perverted creatures and are just waiting for me to join them in their crusade. I just need to regain my strength and I’ll be good as new by morning.”

 “I see,” Mel muttered and looked down, drawing a concerned look from Elina.

 “Mel, is something wrong?”

 “Elina, I’ll let you sleep for now, but is it alright if I come back at midnight? I would like to show you something that might help you on your quest.”

 “Um, that’ll be fine. But how will anything help me at this point?”

 “Because I want to show you a possible way to beat the Youma.”

XXXXXX

 It took Elina a moment to get to sleep after hearing Mel’s proposition, but she managed to get a few hours rest in. She had just been getting into a very hot dream about her and Leina when Mel had come to get her at exactly midnight, cutting her erotic fantasy short. Mel was quick to usher her out of her room without even giving her a chance to change into her battle outfit, but Mel assured her that she wouldn’t be needing it.

 Mel led her to a hidden staircase in the library that went down deep underground. Taking a torch in hand, Mel used the time it took to traverse the long staircase to explain the situation to Elina.

 “My mother is a woman who dabbled in various sciences and occult practices, not something a noble lady should get involved with, yes, but her hobby quickly became serious when the Youma invaded out world.” Mel explained. “Mother wanted to know what exactly gave the Youma their invincibility, and why they were so driven to rape every beautiful woman that crossed their path. This led her to do what many thought impossible-capture a Youma.”

 Elina stared at Mel in shock. “Your mother succeeded in capturing a Youma?”

 “Admittedly it was a low level Youma, a troll to be precise. Tricking a troll is easy as they aren’t the sharpest tools in the shed.” Mel smiled.

 They reached the bottom of the stairs and Mel unlocked the dingy steel door, ushering the half naked Elina inside. They entered a large chamber that looked like a mix between a dungeon and a lab, with work tables, a bookcase and an assortment of equipment present on the shelves, and in the middle of the chamber were three Youma chained to the ground. They were trolls, and the sight of them alone robbed Elina of any confidence she had prior to coming here. She had never seen a Youma up close, as she was already running from her castle when the orcs attacked, and she made sure to avoid the Youma in her path (though the scouts she sent out weren’t so luck, essentially regulated to being sacrificial lambs for Elina’s sake to protect their mistress). So being so close to one, much less three, with little more than a skimpy silk gown made her nervous.

 The trolls were stocky humanoid Youma that looked more like pigs standing on their hind legs that bipedal hybrids. Their bodies consisted of thick layers of fat along their limbs and torso, with flat pig-like faces framed by long, flappy ears and slobbering tongues hanging out their mouths. As with all Youma, the trolls lacked proper clothing, and their thick, long cocks were exposed to the two ladies. Shafts instantly went erect as soon as Mel and Elina got close enough to smell.

 “Ugh, such repulsive little freaks.” Elina grimaced, trying to ignore their thick musk.

 “I wouldn’t call them little by any means.” Mel smirked. “But they’re also fascinating. I’ve kept them down here without food or water for two months straight, and they haven’t even showed signs of starvation. Any blade I try to cut their flesh with can’t pierce their skin or breaks entirely. My mother had tried drowning them, lighting them on fire, even magic, but nothing worked. What you see now is the same state they’ve always emerged from after those experiments.”

 “Your mother was a very thorough woman.” Elina gulped. “So, what you’re saying is that they’re immortal?”

 “In a sense. But I think their power is connected to the women they rape. These youma draw power from lust, as evidence by their hyperactive state when we got close to them. Lust is what gives them their strength, and sex is the most direct way to get it. In fact, I think that there is a limit to how many girls they can fuck before they need to stop. These trolls here haven’t had a woman in a while, so they were easy to trick into captivity.”

 Elina hummed in thought as she ran her pretty eyes over the slobbering brutes. “All you have to do is starve them of sex? Sounds too easy.”

 “Well, it’s either that or the other option,” Mel shrugged. “Fuck them until they run out of stamina and kill them when they’re exhausted.”

 “What?! That’s impossible, you can’t out fuck a youma!” Elina exclaimed.

 Mel tapped a dainty finger against her chin. “You don’t know for sure. I mean, I recently heard that the Wandering Warrior had managed to remain sane after fucking a kakuen youma and escaped when it was recovering.”

 In a heartbeat, Elina was in her face, eyes wide and intense like a predatory cat. “That’s my sister! Don’t tell me that my dear, sweet Leina actually copulated with these disgusting beasts!””

 “I’m afraid so, my lady. It’s not like she’s had a choice, seeing as the youma are too powerful to beat conventionally. Though she is a strong woman to have kept her sanity after fucking one.” A coy look appeared on Mel’s face. “But, if the thought of these youma defiling your sister appalls you so, then maybe you can try it instead.”

 “E-excuse me?!” Elina almost glared at Mel, but she couldn’t find the heart to be mean to such a pretty face. “I will not fornicate with these filthy demons!”

 “Oh, but I’m sure Leina will be very impressed if you use your womanly charms to weaken the youma. she’s managed to do it and still remain pure, but if you were able to take on three times as much youma, then she wouldn’t have to be basically whoring herself out for her safety.” Mel said. “And besides, I think it will make your journey to Gainos much easier as well.”

 Elina bit her lip. She desperately wanted to reach Leina, and she was willing to do anything to do that.  But…to willingly give herself to a youma was unthinkable, even now the trolls were eying her like a piece of fuckable meat, their cocks hard in anticipation at getting to spear her young body. The thought of those fat dicks spreading her pussy open made Elina slightly wet, and her face flushed a bit. Still, if what Mel said was true, then she could spare Leina the humiliation of sleeping with these demons. Hell, she could be the one woman who might actually save the world from the youma! Wearing them down and striking them at their weakest was a sound strategy, but it didn’t keep her disgust of these things down.

 ‘It’s for Leina,’ She chanted in her mind. ‘It’s all for Leina.’

 Turning to Mel, Elina gave her a curt nod to show she was willing to help, and warily approached the youma. Though they were chained up, and their movements were sluggish, they instantly perked up when they took notice of Elina in her thin, skimpy nightgown. Just a whiff of her fragrant, womanly scent was enough to get them hard, and cause a reaction in their bodies to release a thick, invisible cloud of pheromones. Elina blushed as their scents made her light-headed, her breathing became labored, and she swallowed deeply as she made her way to the closest troll.

 She stood in front of it, nipples poking against her think gown, her inner thighs slick with arousal and sweat. Glaring at the troll she stammered, “W-well? What are y-you waiting for monst-ah!”

 Elina gave a girly yelp as the troll grabbed her arm and pulled her towards it. She gasped as the troll wrapped its thick fingers in her hair and caught her mouth in a sloppy kiss.

 “Mmm!” Elina’s eyes went wide and she struggled as its snout pressed into her face, shoving its tongue into her mouth. The disgusting appendage tasted revolting and she nearly gagged as the troll mouth raped her on the spot. She tried to push it away, but its fat body stood firm, and her arms were pinned against her chest as the youma held her closer.

 It only took her a few seconds for her repulsion to slowly morph into arousal. The troll’s natural pheromones seeped into Elina’s soft skin and the effect was immediate-she found herself assault by a growing heat spreading from her loins. She rubbed her thighs together as the burning grew, and spread like wildfire. The troll’s mind-numbing musk slowly wore away at the young woman’s reservations, and her protests died down.

 Elina soon regained the will to push herself away to regain her breath. She coughed up slimy globs of saliva that oozed onto her breasts, and unwittingly swallowed the foul-tasting liquid. It tasted disgusting and nasty, but that only made it more arousing for Elina, whose body was just a typhoon of erotic cravings at this point. Her face was redder than the purest rubies, her skin sweaty, and she was panting softly.

 She jumped when the troll impatiently tore off the front of her pink nightgown , causing her perky tits to bounce. Elina trembled as the troll leaned down and rubbed its wet snout against her breasts, running its fat tongue along her nipples and sucking hard to get as much of her soft flesh into its mouth as possible. Her nipples were diamond hard at this point, and that irritating heat in her pussy only got worse. Elina blushed furiously and she glanced away from the obscene sight of this foul creature tasting her tits. Then she noticed the other two trolls inching closer to her.

 “W-what do I do!” Elina stammered, a little scared at having to deal with more than one troll at the moment.

 “Just service them for as long as it takes, Elina.” Mel said. The busty girl had her hand between her legs and was rubbing her clit slowly, licking her lips at the wonderful sight before her. “You have to drain their stamina, and to do that, you’ll have to give them all a blowjob.”

 “Blow…you mean I have to put my mouth on their disgusting members?” Elina blanched.

 Mel nodded. “It’s the only way, dear. Outlast them and you have nothing to worry about. You’ll have proven yourself to be a warrior worthy of your sister’s love. But first, you have to make them cum.”

 As if on cue, the trolls tore off their loincloths to reveal their own erect cocks, and Elina couldn’t hide her shock. Their dicks looked different when erect-looking more at home on a horse than on these humanoid creatures. Hairy, bumpy, veiny, with swollen sacks that pulsed beneath their cocks, the youma were definitely well-equipped for fucking their prey. Elina swallowed hard and sank to her knees, surrounded by the demons; their stench was even more intense around their fuckrods. Elina’s eyes were watering as they stung with their potent musk.

 Elina gathered her courage and took the nearest pricks into her hands, stroking them to get them hard. It didn’t take much effort as the dicks began to swell and grow even harder at her insistence, the third neglected troll stoked its own cock as it watched Elina work. Her cheeks went red as she noticed Mel watching intently, eyes on her ample, spit covered chest, which jiggled as her motions picked up pace.

 After a few more strokes, one of the trolls released a dollop of sickly, yellowish precum that dropped unceremoniously onto her Elina’s tit. The slime slithered down her breast, so thick and viscous it might as well have been pudding. Elina recoiled as the goo rolled down her chest, but the trolls were eager for their release, one of them taking a handful of Elina’s hair to point her face directly at its cock. She almost gagged at its strong musk, but Mel provided some encouragement on the side.

 “Come on, Elina. Think of why you’re doing this.” She said. “For your sister.”

 ‘Yes, for Leina!’ Elina thought.

 She took a deep breath and stuck out her tongue, plaintively licking the head of its bitter dick. Her hands continued to move, now jerking off a pair of fully hard and throbbing cocks she could barely close her fingers around. She gave the oddly pointed head of the prick a few kisses.

 It took the woman a few moments before she worked up enough courage to take any of its length into her mouth, opening her jaw wide to accommodate its girth. The tip of its cock slid across her tongue and into her mouth, her lips already forming a tight seal as she ate some of its inches. The pig groaned, the feeling of Elina’s warm, soft mouth caressing its cock giving it unearthly pleasure.

 Despite the gods awful taste, Elina found herself at least enjoying the feeling of having it in her mouth a bit. They may not have been attractive, but by the gods, their earthy musk made the experience all the more sick and arousing. It showed in her fellatio, sucking in her cheeks around its member, her flared nostrils snorting like the pig she was sucking off.

 Her hands and mouth worked all three trolls simultaneously, and she was so into the experience that she didn’t see the warning signs of the youma’s oncoming release. But she did notice it when thick globs of cum began to blast over her cheeks and hair. Elina managed to shut her eyes tightly to avoid getting  the gooey loads in them, but she was amazed at just how much see the trolls could pump out, painting the young woman in a sickly shade of yellowsh-white. What astounded her even more was that all the cum didn’t seem to move at all-it all just clung to her skin, sticking to her flesh and coating her in a thick layer of cream that only seemed to seep off her face when she was rocked by another jab at her throat.

 “Mmm!” Elina groaned as one of the trolls pointed its cock to her tits and wiped its dick clean, getting her chest covered with even more slime.

 The troll that was fucking her throat wasn’t too far from finished, picking its pace up and forcing its dick down her gullet harder and harder until it finally broke. It kept the head of its prick in Elina’s mouth, filling her mouth with its seed. Her cheeks puffed out as the troll kept its dick in her mouth, and Elina had no other option than to swallow the load. Mentally preparing herself, she gulped down the mouthful, so gooey that the orb of cum could be seen traveling down her esophagus.

 Mel smirked as Elina pulled away, panting as she gulped down the rest of the odorous load and clapped her hands. “You’re almost there, Elina. Now comes the hard part.” Mel’s eyes flashed. “Letting them fuck you.”

XXXXXX

 Elina’s throat was still coated with semen, and her breath stank of troll cum as she recovered from the hard face fucking. She heard Mel’s words and gulped nervously as she got ready for the point of no return.

 “It will be fine so long as you can keep a level head during sex. The problem with youma is that the women they’re fucking lose their minds halfway in and become cum sluts, robbing them of their sanity.” Mel told her. “Succeed here, and you’ll never succumb to their lustful urges.”

 And so Elina got on her hands and knees, with one of the trolls rubbing its throbbing cock between her pert ass cheeks. It poked at her asshole with its cockhead a few times, making her whine before shoving its cock into her anus without warning. Elina’s eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open in a breathless squeal as she felt her tight insides spread apart for the first time in her life. Despite losing her anal virginity, she didn’t feel any pain thanks to her hyper-aroused state. Her dainty fingers clenched into fists as the filthy demon pushed all the way up into her ass.

 Elina looked back at the swine, the feeling of its veiny, girthy piece scrapping against her insides making Elina shake and moan as it pulled her back against its greasy chest. After a few moments, it had sheathed its member in the warrior’s ass, Elina overcome with euphoria as she tried to process being filled so completely. Just when she got used to the feeling of fullness, the troll began to withdraw, the blonde heiress’s hole clamping around its member as it pulled out of her. Elina felt her insides being pulled out along with its prick as it exited her, before the youma roughly bucked its hips forward and slammed its dick back into her.

 “Oh god,” Elina gasped. “S-so good…”

 Heavy pants escaped her plump lips as the troll began thrusting in and out of her ass. It had an iron grip on her hips, and combined with its powerful thrusts, its cock reached deep into her organs, forming a deforming the formerly tight hole. The troll sat back on its fat ass, holding Elina on its lap, bouncing her on its cock with its legs spread. A second troll stepped forward, its cock pulsating at the sight of the girl’s inviting cunt, rubbing its member against her folds.

 ‘No…don’t tell me it’s going to…’ Elina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as just thinking of what was to come brought her to an orgasm.

 Grabbing tight onto her legs, the troll pulled itself forward, spearing into Elina’s cunt and making her feel like she was going to pop. Her head fell back with a whorishly loud moan, as both trolls pumped their hips brutally into the woman’s holes, stretching her ass and pussy beyond their limits. Each thrust made her tits jiggle violently, Elina arching her back and breathing heavily as she was double-teamed.

 ‘Don’t forget the third one!” Mel sang.

 Elina’s head was grabbed and the third and final troll forced it’s still erect, girthy, odorous member into her throat. She groaned, opening her jaw wide as possible to accommodate the cock as it plunged into her gullet, dragging its cockhead along her inner walls while Elina fought a gag. Soon the troll matched the ferocity of its partners and the young Vance princess found all three of her holes plugged and used as fleshy cocksleeves.

 Mel was pinching her nipples and deeply fingering her sopping wet pussy by now, her dress pulled up over her hips and covered in sweat. She moaned at the ungodly sight and lifted her left breast to suck on her own nipple. Watching a spoiled and proper lady get used as a cum dumpster always got her hot.

 Elina’s body was covered with sweat and cum as their body heat ignited the chamber, making it feel like the hottest of tropics. Not that she minded-the woman found herself lost in their grotesque, musky scent as she got closer and closer to her second orgasm. Finally, when the troll fucking her pussy leaned down to bite and suck at her tits again, did Elina finally reached that climax.

 Her orgasm hit her like a lightning bolt. Her holes tightened and her pussy gushed violently. Her release caused a chain reaction; the troll all climaxed one by one. The one fucking her pussy squealed as it planted its seed deep into her womb. Her cunt convulsed around it, pussy greedily devouring the putrid goo. The other two quickly joined their comrade, spurting cum into her other two holes. Elina felt thick clumps of semen spurting down her throat, into her stomach. Huge, bubbly globs shot up into her bowels. Her womb bulged slightly from the thick, oily clumps settling within her. To end it all off, the pick in her mouth pulled out of her throat to shoot the last of its load onto her front, once again coating her in a thick glazing of yellowish cum that stuck to her sweaty skin.

 This finally marked the end of the morbid fuck fest and the trolls pulled out of her cum filled holes, stepping away from the fucked stupid woman. They parted to allow Mel to study the woman with a smirk on her lips.

 “That was fun, wasn’t it boys? I’m amazed it was this easy to capture one of those Vance sluts.” Mel tapped her chin. “Her sisters put up more of a fight.”

 Mel studied the now delirious woman. Elina lay on the ground, cum leaking from her pussy and anus, and drooling what cum she couldn’t swallow. She smelled of thick youma musk and was muttering incoherently, although her intent to “have more” was made clear to Mel.

 “She’s far too gone…good. That’ll make my playtime easier.” Mel chirped.

 Like magic, Mel’s body began to change-she grew taller and more curvaceous, her skin gaining a pink hue and her blue eyes developing clover-shaped pupils. Her hair grew longer, reaching past her shoulders and forming a pair of bunny ears on top, with the bangs framing her face forming a pair of hands that covered her otherwise fully exposed breasts. Her silk nightgown shrank into a very small pink transparent jacket that only covered her shoulders, featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wore an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density, along with a pair of fluffy pink shoes that had large, round eyes.

 Now she was no longer Lady Mel-but she was, in fact, Melona, servant of the Swamp Witch.

 Melona strutted up to Elina, her large tits and plump ass jiggling enticingly. The trolls gave her hungry looks, but they dared not touch her without her permission. She knelt down and dug her fingers into Elina’s pussy, scooping out a thick, gooey glob of cum to eat off her fingers.

 “You’re lucky, you know. Your guards and maids are currently being used as fuck toys in the other chamber by more trolls, so I don’t think they’ll be getting any rest until those horny boys are sated. But don’t worry, I have special plans for you.” Melona smiled, eagerly licked cum off her hand. “It’s a shame to let such powerful warriors go to waste, you and your sisters are rare gems indeed. In fact, I might make you the head of this queendom’s new private military, an enforcer squad that will ensure the Swamp Witch’s rule in the Queen’s Continent. But first, you require a little reconditioning for that job. After that, you can join your sisters! How’s that sound?”

 Elina squeezed her thighs together and moaned, thinking of Leina and Claudette, imagining all the hot things she could do to them in person.

 “Great, I knew you’d like that idea! Now, we’ve got to get started as soon as possible. While Claudette is being groomed as the puppet queen, the real queen is only weeks away from being conquered, and that doesn’t give us a lot of time to play. But first,” Melona stood up, and the flesh around her pussy morphed, lengthening outwards to form her newest creation-a real cock. “I need to get a piece of that ass before we leave. Brace yourself, Elina, because I’m not going to hold myself back until the sun comes up!”

 Elina’s mind was broken before dawn arose. Melona was unrelenting in her use of the Vance girl’s body, and when morning came, any trace of the formerly spoiled heiress was gone. She was a blank slate now, perfect for the molding Melona intended to do to her. And within the coming weeks, Elina would be the first of what would be the Swamp Witch’s Enforcers in the continent.

 

  

 

 

 


	8. Alleyne

Chapter 7-Alleyne

 The Emerald Forest, home of the forest elves, was in turmoil. When the youma invaded, every inch of Gainos was infested with the demons, who could survive in practically any environment. The land’s forests and jungles had it worse, with many youma like the Alraune possessing large swaths of forested land and lie in wait for nubile young women. Elves in particular were targeted not just because they made their homes in the forest, but also because they were incredibly susceptible to the sinful magic that permeated from the youma. The corrupting influence had a strong effect on the already sensitive elves, and elven women were seen as delicacies that were to be quickly claimed.

 Under normal circumstances, the youma would’ve burned the elves’ forest homes to the ground to force them out into the open, but they belonged to the more nature-oriented demons who were very territorial with their conquests. Such youma knew their way around the forests and jungles of the world and used the dense vegetation and endless miles of flora to their advantage. It was one of the main reasons forests were no longer safe to mortal beings, no matter their race; once you were caught, it was only a matter of time. This was a hard truth that the forest elves would learn soon enough.

 Alleyne was a forest elf who was also a combat instructor charged with training her village’s warriors how to fight and defend their forest. She was a renowned fighter who was strict but fair, and would critique everything her students did. Allyene was the greatest fighter of the forest elves on the Queen’s Continent, but even she couldn’t route the invading youma menace. 

 Alleyne was a beautiful woman, just like the rest of her kind who sported inhuman beauty. She had smooth, flawless skin and a curvaceous but toned body clothe in only a short green shirt that barely reached her midriff and hugged her plump breasts, green gloves and bracers, a short green skirt and thigh high boots of the same color with an elegant red and gold cloak over her shoulders.  

 At the moment, Alleyne was directing the elf villagers to an escape route outside of the now burning forest. Just a mile outside of the settlement, the village defenders were doing their best to at least stall the army of three dozen trolls that had started the inferno in the first place. Alleyne would’ve joined them, but her mind was focused on another just as crucial problem that she addressed as soon as she saw that all of the villagers were safely evacuated.

 ‘Where is Nowa?’

 Nowa was Alleyne’s charge and student. Born a half human/elf, Nowa was subjected to an all too common form of discrimination from the rest of the elf community, seen as lesser than the other elves that looked upon her with scorn. Alleyne had taken the girl under her care, taught her how to fight and raised her like a younger sister, though she tried to keep their relationship professional, despite the constant nagging of the village elders. Things were going great for them until word of the youma horde spread to their little forest home.

 Now Alleyne was running through the parts of the forest that weren’t being burned down, using her senses to track where Nowa was last heading when the trolls attacked.

 “Alleyne, where are you going! We still need to hold off the trolls!” One of the elf warriors said.

 “You can’t beat them! Just hold them off long enough for the people to get away, then get out yourselves!” Alleyne said. “I need to find Nowa!”

 She didn’t hear her fellow warrior’s reply as she ran deeper into the forest, away from the fighting and the inferno. She didn’t know how youma treated elves, but if they were as ravenous as they were with human women, then Nowa was in great danger.

XXXXXX

 Alleyne used every bit of her skills as a huntress to traverse the dense forest unseen. The heat of the fires had dissipated as she went deeper into the forest, and soon all was silent once again. It was almost dusk, and the forest was already getting dark and cold, bringing all sorts of nocturnal animals out from hiding, though few wildlife wanted to be around when the youma came stomping through the trees. She could track Nowa’s tracks in the ground and follow her pattern through the trees whenever she jumped on the branches, knowing just how the girl moved and what route she would take.

 If the youma had made it to the village, then they must’ve been spread out across the entire forest at this point, even past the sacred hunting grounds. It was an inconceivable thought, but since swords and magic do nothing to them, it wasn’t a farfetched idea. Though the trolls were dumb enough to announce their presence, Alleyne wasn’t so foolish as to think there weren’t more youma in the forest. She had to watch herself so that she wasn’t caught off guard.

 “Kyaaa!!!”

 Alleyne stiffened on the branch she was standing on when she heard a familiar cry. “Nowa?”

 Her pointed ears quickly honed in on the sweet, childish voice of her student and she leapt from tree to tree as fast as she could. If she couldn’t get to Nowa in time, it was an automatic failure for her-with no way of getting those points back!

 Alleyne practically flew through the forest, until she landed in a small clearing of trees, conveniently placed there for her. Looking around, she called out to her student. “Nowa? Nowa, please, answer me!”

 She heard rustling bushes behind her and spun around, swinging her green staff at the possible enemy. Two forms emerged from behind a tree, one she recognized as Nowa, who was tied up in vines and struggling desperately, with her mouth gagged, and the other was what she feared most-a youma.

 The youma was oddly humanoid, or close to it. He had the form of an enormous man, with the head of a stag sporting a set of enormous antlers growing from the sides of his head. As per youma custom, he was completely naked and was seemingly unaffected by the cold. His shoulders were broad and his muscular arms thick, while his skin was the same dark brown as the bark of the trees surrounding him. His bottom half was that of a goat, strong and powerful, ending in hooves so large they looked as if they belonged on a human warhorse. It was a satyr, an extremely powerful and dangerous youma.

 “Release my student now or face my wrath!” Alleyne demanded, pointing her staff at his face.

 The satyr just stared at her with those creepy red, slitted eyes, completely unconcerned with her threat. It knew as well as she did that she could not beat it, and had no chance in hell at resisting what power it had at its disposal. However, it made no moves to attack, simply holding Nowa hostage to get her to stand down. Knowing this and feeling powerless to stop it, Alleyne scowled and straightened up, dropping her staff on the ground.  

 “What do you want?” She asked.

 The satyr stood up straighter and Alleyne’s focus wandered to its crotch. She swallowed hard as she spotted a rather animalistic sheath and two huge testicles hanging between the youma’s thick, muscular human thighs. Obviously it wanted her, and it was going to get her and Nowa whether they wanted it or not. Alleyne knew she was at a crossroads, but if she could allow Nowa to escape, then that’s one thing she accomplished.

 After taking a deep breath, the elf placed her small, slender hands on the fleshy sheath and slowly started to massage it. After a few moments, the youma’s meaty, pink and brown molted horsecock was coaxed from the animalistic sheath. It was nearly as long as Alleyne’s hand and just as thick, and at the sight of it, the elven combat instructor wrinkled her nose.

 ‘Remember, you’re doing this for Nowa.’ She thought, glancing at the still bound teenage girl. ‘Just keep the beat occupied long enough to give her time to escape.’

 Alleyne hesitantly got on her knees, scowling in disgust as she wrapped her hands around the satyr’s warm, thick shaft. She began jerking it, moving her dainty but strong hands up and down over the enormous pink and brown mottled horsecock, feeling its silent gaze on her. More specifically, she felt them on her chest as they jiggled ever so slightly underneath her leaf green top due to her vigorous arm movements. As she continued to slide her hands up and down repeatedly, Alleyne eventually spotted a hot, sticky clear liquid flowing from the blunted tip of the satyr’s monstercock and sniffed.

 ‘Is it close to orgasming?’ Alleyne wondered as she felt the slivery slime running over her fingers.

 Alleyne suppressed the growing heat in the pit of her stomach at the thought and merely continued jerking the youma off. Aside from its great length and girth, the satyr’s member was also very heavy. So after several more minutes, the elven beauty’s slender hands were sticky with demonic precum while her arms, despite being toned from years of combat, began to ache a bit.

 Fortunately, the satyr’s increased breathing suggested that it was close to cumming, and its hot shaft began to throb against Alleyne’s fingers even more powerfully than before, so she was certain it would orgasm soon. Alleyne would quickly figure out that she was right, although she wouldn’t get a chance to feel good about it because the satyr’s reaction didn’t change once it hit its climax. So when hot jets of white cum as thick as molasses blasted from the youma’s cumslit, Alleyne was quite surprise!

 She had just enough time to shriek before the sound of her voice was drowned out by the satyr’s seed raining down on her body. Within moments, the elven warrior’s beautiful facial features had nearly disappeared underneath a layer of semen, but before its orgasm was over, Alleyne pulled the monstrous, cum spewing member down and away from her face- which, unfortunately, meant that her chest was going to be hosed down next. 

 Sure enough, after another volley of the youma’s jizz shot from its tip, Alleyne’s green top was soaked with the slimy spunk. The piece of clothing, which had previously fit her rather loosely, was glued to her flat stomach and her chest, perfectly showing the curves of her ample breasts as well as the outlines of her stiff nipples.

 “There, it is done.” Alleyne muttered in disgust as she tried to wipe her face clean, realizing too late that her efforts would be futile because her hands were coated in cum as well. A strong, musky odor filled her nostrils, making her head swim and sway a bit. “W-With this, you will let Nowa and I go. I know plenty of human settlements for you to pillage, just…”

 The satyr shook its head and pointed a long, claw tipped finger at her semen coated chest and then to its cock. It didn’t take long for Alleyne to realize that it wanted her to please it with her breasts and mouth next. She pursed her pink lips, getting angrier at how much she was debasing herself in front of Nowa, but knew she had no other choice.

 Alleyne reached up and took off her slightly stained hat, placing it on the grass covered ground before lowering her hands to her chest and undoing her cum stained leaf top. Unclipping it, she pulled her top aside to reveal her large, ample tits tipped with light pink nipples that were hardening in the cool forest air. The satyr let out a deep, baritone growl as it laid eyes upon her chest, and her pale skin flushed at the lecherous look in its eyes. Taking off her red cape, Alleyne was now fully naked above the waist aside from her green gloves.

 She wrapped her tits around the youma’s huge shaft, getting down on her knees. She grimaced as she felt her smooth skin touch its cock, which was still coated in cum from its previous orgasm, eliminating the need for lubrication. So after the combat instructor trapped the satyr’s monstrous cock between her large tits, she began sliding them up and down without any trouble. Yet, despite their great size, a large portion of the satyr’s cock still stuck out from her tight cleavage.

 Wrinkling her nose, Alleyne wordlessly opened her mouth and it thrust its hip upwards, shoving its blunt, precum drooling cockhead past Alleyne’s plump lips in the process. The busty elf tried to make a disgusted sound in response, but it only ended up being muffled by the girth of the satyr’s shaft. After that, Alleyne stopped jerking off the massive demon cock with her large jugs and instead pressed the soft globes around the youma’s throbbing prick as tight as she possibly could and tried to relax her throat.

 The satyr grabbed the back of the elf’s head with one hand, while resting the other on her shoulder, and started to push its hips forward. It went slowly, enjoying the sensation of sliding its cock out of Alleyne’s cleavage and having it disappear down her throat. Only when the elf warrior’s throat started to bulge obscenely and she started to turn red in the face, did it pull its hips back.

 “P-Please,” Alleyne began after taking a sharp intake of breath, strings of drool clinging to the corners of her mouth to make an even bigger mess of her face. “Slow down, I-I never had to deal with a member as large as yours!”

 In fact, as far as she was concerned, this was the only cock she dealt with since her teenage years. She was no stranger to sex, but it’s been long enough that such a time was barely a memory from the past.

 The satyr gave the elf enough time to catch her breath before shoving its hips forward again, moving a little faster this time. Once again, the youma made sure its cock was either trapped between Alleyne’s breasts or throbbing against the walls of her throat, before pulling its hips back again. The forest elf had just enough time to inhale before its cockhead invaded her mouth again and started to slide down her gullet. The satyr did this again and again and again, until ropes of saliva and slimy precum oozed from her mouth and down her chin while she breathed loudly through her nose, looking up at the beast through unfocused, watery eyes.

 Alleyne felt that heat in her loins she previously ignored come back in force again, and rubbing her sweaty thighs again, she whined a bit from the heat generated by the pleasurable friction. Unfortunately, the wonderful vibrations brought about from her moans went up the satyr’s fat shaft and only made its climax approach all the quicker. So while releasing the back of Alleyne’s head, but without bothering to actually pull its hips back, the satyr groaned in orgasm.

 The busty elf made a panicked little sound around the satyr’s dick and did her best to pull back, but it was too late. Something that could only be described as a wave of jizz blasted from the blunted tip of its cock and straight down her throat.

 Obviously, it was a lot more seed than Alleyne could handle. She valiantly swallowed a mouthful or two, but she simply could not keep up. So as she pulled her head back, she choked and gagged around its cock, while ropes of spun rocketed from the corners of her mouth as well as her nostrils to make an even bigger mess of her cumblasted face and tits. Even after she succeeded in removing the youma’s cock from her lips, it was still orgasming, which led to her bare tits and face receiving another coating a hot, slimy semen.

 Alleyne coughed, thick streams of cum leaking from her overstuffed mouth onto her chest with all the weight its appearance implied. The slimy jizz oozed down her throat and into her stomach, heating her insides up and worsening her already unbearable arousal.

 ‘I can’t be aroused from allowing this beast to make me its sex toy! I am a proud combat instructor of the forest elves, to lower myself to some brain dead whore would mean an automatic failure I can never live down!’ Alleyne thought. ‘Even if…it’s cum tastes…so good…’

 “Do you want more, teacher?” A young voice purred in her ear.

 Alleyne yelped as a pair of thin arms wrapped around her shoulders and she looked back to see Nowa sitting behind her, grinning. “N-Nowa? What are you…?”

 “Come on, teacher. It doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Nowa chirped her normally bright and childlike eyes slightly dazed and sightless as she looked at her teacher with a loving expression. “You’ll love what it can do for you. The pleasure the youma can bring. You deserve that love more than anyone for all the hard work you’ve done for me and others.”

Before Alleyne could reply, Nowa leaned forward and pressed her lips against the older woman’s. Though Alleyne tried to resist, Nowa was surprisingly stronger than her, easily restraining her movements as she forced her lips open with her tongue and began mouth raping her. The kiss increased the heat spreading through Alleyne’s body and soon her struggles subsided.

 Nowa, under the thrall of the satyr after it brutally raped her not long after catching her by surprise during a routine patrol, felt the heat building up in her own body and waves of electricity traveled up and down her spine. Suddenly, she felt an involuntary contraction in her pelvic area, then another one, and before either girl could do anything, a big surge of white goo came up Nowa’s throat, out of her mouth, and into Alleyne’s.

 Alleyne’s eyes widened as she swallowed the substance, totally confused at what just happened. For a moment, she thought that it was only Nowa’s saliva, but it was too thick and sweet. In just a few seconds, she felt dizzy. A few minutes later, Nowa broke the kiss, a thread of white slime just hanging between both elves’ lower lips. Nowa looked into Alleyne’s glassy eyes and she knew she was now under the satyr’s influence, just as she was. Now her teacher was ready.

 Nowa obediently moved Alleyne onto her hands and knees, removing the leafy lower skirt to allow easy access for her satyr master before scooting back on her knees. The satyr moved behind Alleyne and positioned itself behind the elven beauty, who say on her hands and knees with her ass sticking up like a bitch in heat. She moaned as she felt its large hands on her large, heart-shaped rump and struggled to remain calm.

 When her pink pussy was revealed, the satyr didn’t waste any time, and a moment later, Alleyne felt its blunt cockhead prodding against her folds. Warm, vicious precum was once again running from its tip in copious amounts, coating her lower lips with the stuff. She was already leaking enough juices to provide sufficient lubrication into what will be the most violent fucking she will experience in her long live. Before she had a chance to wonder if she’ll survive the experience, the satyr started to push its hips forward

 A shriek loud enough to echo through the entirety of the forest exploded forth from Alleyne’s mouth as her cunt was stretched around the enormous invader, but all she could do was try and relax while she clawed at the mossy soil. Behind her, the satyr merely groaned and filled the elven beauty’s pussy with a fat wad of precum before it resumed moving. After only a few inches, Alleyne suddenly felt very full, very quickly and had trouble breathing. It was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of her long life, yet a part of her also felt excited.

 Nowa watched unblinkingly as the satyr continued to push its hips forward, its cock disappearing into Alleyne’s pussy despite its size. It was as if her cunt had turned elastic. After a few minutes of the youma pushing its hips forward, pulling her inner canal with slimy precum and Alleyne cumming more times than she had in her entire life, the satyr’s huge, beefy balls finally smacked against her soaked quim. With a grunt, the satyr grabbed onto her waist with both hands and leaned forward.

 Nowa smiled. “Now the real fun begins.” She said just as the satyr pulled its hips back.

 Alleyne had just enough time to release a scream of both surprise and pleasure before the youma lunged forward again and knocked the breath out of her. The satyr repeated this several times, its pace never slowing. For a long time, the only sounds that resounded through the glade were the meaty slapping sounds of the satyr’s powerful stomach hitting Alleyne’s firm ass, accompanied by the wet smacks of its large testicles hitting her pelvis.

 As her cunt was savagely fucked, Alleyne didn’t even have enough strength to scream. She didn’t even have enough strength to keep her eyes focused because of all the pleasure that was assaulting her brain. Eventually, she lost count of how many orgasms she had, or perhaps it was all one long orgasm?

 The satyr brutally fucked her with the same force and power that drove Nowa into a lustful insanity, and after almost an hour of pounding its massive cock into her stretched cunt, its pace slowed down. Nowa leaned forward eagerly as it slammed its dick inside of Alleyne’s womb to the hilt and gave a bestial roar.

 When she felt the flood of hot semen blasting into her womb, coating the walls of her pussy, the only sound Alleyne could manage was a whimper. Although said whimper quickly turned into a satisfied sigh as she felt her stomach starting to push out because of the sheer amount of jizz that was filling her up. Her body was rocked by one last orgasm, and her body couldn’t handle the amazing quantity of cum that was filling her up. Before she knew it, ropes of spunk were squirting out past the seal made by its fat cock, coating the woman’s ass with large blobs of seed.

 The satyr groaned as it pulled its hips back, giving an obscene, wet sucking sound that echoed through the forest as its cock was pulled from Alleyne’s pussy. As soon as its cockhead popped out of her teacher’s folds, Nowa leapt forward and pressed her mouth to Alleyne’s leaking cunt. Alleyne moaned as she felt Nowa’s tongue dig into her pussy and scoop out thick globs of cum into her mouth, gulping down the thick liquid like it was the greatest substance known to man-and in her mind, it was.

 The satyr watched on, content with the two new preys it caught. Let the trolls deal with the other elves-it had what it came for. And this was how the forest elves fell to the youma horde.

 


	9. Echidna

Chapter 8-Echidna

 There were few things in the world that could make Echidna even close to worry about her personal safety. As strong and old as she was, she never really had anything to be wary of. There were few people on the Queen’s Continent that could handle her in a fight, and that number was slowly dwindling either by age or by the number of women falling to the youma. As it was, not even the youma invasion worried her. If anything, the appearance of the youma was the most excitement she had in ages.

 If there’s one thing Echidna was known for aside from her fighting skills, it was her depraved indulgences. She liked doing things outside the norm, whether than involved fucking her way through the Queen’s Guard or instigating an orgy with a bunch of horny dwarves, she was insatiable in her sexual experiences and cravings. So when the youma, as varied and diverse as they were, appeared and started wreaking havoc on the continent, she found her swan song in obtaining the ultimate pleasure.

 Despite being an elf, Echidna was no dainty elven beauty-no, she was a voluptuous woman of 200 plus years and was only getting more beautiful with age. She was a gorgeous woman with long olive green hair tied into a long ponytail and snake-like red eyes with long point ears. Her body was voluptuous and strong, clad in only a white top with sleeves that barely contained her full breasts, reaching around to only over her nipples and leave the rest of her body bare. On her lower body, she only wore a snake-shaped thong and green thigh-high stockings with white high-heeled boots. Her typical attire essentially symbolized her method of dress-lesser is better.

 As such, because of her new favorite past time involving youma, she would often enter youma hot spots in search of the beasts and let them discover and “rape” her. It was a lot of fun attracting and allowing those repulsive beasts to manhandle her and fuck her into the ground, bringing her to new heights of pleasure she rarely felt with males of other races. She was a woman who appreciated a bit of variety in sex, and the youma brought that to her in spades (though she could do without being impregnated. Plant youma seem to have a thing about using her as an incubator for their eggs). What’s more, the pheromones the youma secreted through their skin and fluids did little to her mental state, the mind altering chemicals only arousing her and nothing else. She attributed keeping her sanity to being rather willing to a youma’s advances instead of violently rejecting them.

 Currently, Echidna was idly waltzing through an abandoned, ravaged town that was attacked by a youma horde not too long ago. Youma tend to linger around areas they’ve already been to in hopes of attacking any stragglers that may wander into their territory. Echidna knew there were a few trolls roaming the town and the surrounding forests doing heaven knows what with no women to fuck. Fortunately for them, she was about to make their day.

 True to her musings, when her path was blocked by a single pig-faced troll, she proceeded toward it with no fear whatsoever. The heavily obese youma emitted a thick, musky scent that was basically its pheromones filling the air to entice Echidna into arousal, and she already felt her thong moisten from her juices leaking down her inner thighs. As it came upon her, Echidna stopped and allowed it to enter her personal space, a small smile on her full lips.

 It then reached up with a stubby arm and pressed its small, misshapen hand against her large breasts. It began rubbing around the pert flesh, groping her plump tits with growing vigor and she could see its thick cock growing hard under its round belly. As its other hand grabbed her other breast, she chuckled at its child-like glee.

 “Someone’s rather eager.” She commented with a grin.

 The troll gave no reply. Instead it grabbed the two ruby tipped pieces of her top covering her nipples and pulled her top apart, exposing her pink nipples and tits to the cold evening air. It wrapped a stubby arm around her waist and pulled her in, pressing its face between Echidna’s large bosom, licking and nibbling its way to her nipple. Its wet tongue lapped and slid against it, teasing the sensitive nub as Echidna moaned and squirmed.

 The sheer depravity of letting this stupid, ugly, smelly creature having access to her body was enough to make Echidna soaking wet within minutes, aided only in part by the secretions in its skin and body scent. She held the fat youma close as it nibbled at her cleavage. Its fat, slimy tongue ran over her big, pert breasts, coating them in thick, slime which dripped from the demon’s mouth down its tongue.

 Echidna’s face became red as it sucked on her tits and slobbered all over her firm orbs while running its grubby little hands along her body, grabbing at the firm globes of her ass. She moaned and held onto its shoulders as it continued to lick away. The pungent goo was now covering her entire chest and was beginning to drip off her nipples down her toned stomach.

 Once it had its fill of her breasts, the troll pulled away from her chest and roughly pushed her against the side of a house, pushing her front into the hard wood as it prepared to fuck her from behind. Echidna smiled and thrust her behind out, feeling its pudgy, sweaty hands grasp her hips. She hummed as she felt it pressed its hard thirteen inch cock against her pussy. She felt the troll rub its bulbous cockhead against her soaked twat before fitting the large head in-time for the main event.

 There was only two or three seconds before the troll shoved into Echidna’s tight, warm pussy. The elf woman moaned and breathed a sultry gasp as she felt it shoved the entirety of its cock into her warm canal, which was still tight despite being impaled on numerous cocks, human and nonhuman in the past. The troll started pumping its cock into her, quickly working in the entire shaft, and Echidna closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of it punching through into her womb. Once it got a good grip on her wide hips, the troll started fucking her with fast, powerful strokes, drawing nine inches out before thrusting back in.

 Echidna relished the feeling of it pounding her cunt, still maintaining certain tightness even after getting stretched out by its huge prick. The sight of Echidna’s plump ass meat jiggling with each impact of its hips against her sexy rump made the troll fuck her harder, pushing her chest into the wall with each thrust.

 “Mmm! Go ahead, you filthy animal. Show me your dominance.” Echidna breathed, squeezing her cunt muscles around the pumping cock in her hole. “Cum for me, claim me and show everyone that I’m yours!”

 Of course, the troll couldn’t understand her, it wasn’t that smart, but her moans and pleads got its engine running and its thrusts got shorter and harder as it felt close to cumming. Despite that, however, it fucked her for a good while longer before it reached the end of its rope.

 Echidna’s eyes widened before they rolled back into her head as the troll’s cock expanded deep in her womb before pumping a large flood of cum into her. Her hungry womb eagerly accepted glob after glob of thick, gooey jizz that soon flushed out of her stuffed cunt and spilled down her thighs. When the troll didn’t stop, Echidna reached her own climax that mixed with the cum staining her thighs. Her whole body shuddered in pleasure as she was used as a living cum dumpster for this filthy demon, its hands holding her tight so that it deposited the entirety of its creamy load into her.

 After a few minutes, almost ten in fact, the troll’s flood of cum spurted to a stop and it gave a breathy snort before pulling its cock from her pussy. Echidna grunted as she felt the fat head pop out of her still tight lips and remained bent over the side of the house, sweaty and panting as the troll walked away from her, already searching for another woman to fuck. After gathering her breath, Echidna stood up and took a deep breath, relishing the feeling of thick streams of cum leaking down her thighs and the huge, hot load sitting in her stomach.

 She had been doing this for over a year now and she never got tired of it. When the world is in its death throes, the only thing to do is enjoy its last minutes the only way you know how.

XXXXXX

 As much as Echidna liked to indulge in her strange sexual cravings with the youma, she had to admit, with people moving from one part of the continent to another, it got a little boring. There were so few people to hunt down for bounties, and even less underground battle arenas to cheat poor chumps out of their money. Hotels and inns were overcrowded and the wayward towns were full of crying and shouting humans that she couldn’t handle.

 Still, they were great places for information, especially on new youma that pop up in the area. At one particular inn, while hanging out by her lonesome with the most expensive bottle of wine she could buy, Echidna heard whispers of a new youma that was roaming the forest area of the next village over.

 “It had the body of a fuckin’ snake or somethin’. Almost twelve feet long, super strong and moved like lightning.” One man told his drinking buddy, his face already red from overconsumption of alcohol. “Above the waist it looked like a man but its face…god’s almighty, its face was like the devil himself molded it from hellfire.”

“I saw that thing too.” Another man said. “It tore up the next village over and raped three girls that couldn’t get away after killing half the men there. I hear those girls were left pumped full of jizz and are possibly pregnant.”

 “And they’re still there?”

 “Yeah, guarded by that snake-thing.” He nodded. “It probably won’t let them go until they give birth to its demon spawn.”

 “That’s a shame. And there’s not a man who can even lay a scratch on that thing.”

 “Snake youma, huh?” Echidna smirked and stood up from her seat, dropping some coins on the table as she made her way to the door. Looks like she might just have something to do after all.

 

XXXXXX

 The village the men were talking about was just a little ways off from the town Echidna was staying at, but with her agility and ninja-like movements, she made it within the hour. There weren’t any other youma roaming the area, probably avoiding the new snake youma that had claimed its territory. She knew well enough that some youma were stronger than others and for that reason had more breeding rights than weaker species of youma. She once witnessed a fight between a minotaur and an overzealous orc over the right to fuck her (the minotaur won and Echidna lost a night’s sleep as all her holes were filled with cum).

 The village was ravaged of course, with some houses half destroyed and some bodies lying on the ground. Many of the corpses had broken bones, like they were completely crushed by a giant hand…or the powerful coils of a large snake. Echidna kept her ears open for any sound of hissing or slithering along the cobblestone covered ground, and sure enough, her keen senses heard the faint sound of crying. Female crying.

 Leaping down into the street, Echidna walked towards the source of the crying, which led her to a partly damaged church. Smirking at the irony of a demon using a church as its lair, she confidently walked up the steps of the formerly holy sanctuary and threw the doors open with a strong kick. The interior of the church was devoid of the long wooden benches used for praying, and the shrine to the holy Seraphim angels was also destroyed with great prejudice. But Echidna was more focused on the three whimpering girls sitting in place where the altar was supposed to be.

 Looking at them now, she saw that they weren’t whimpering in fear, but rather in pleasure. All three girls were teenagers, sporting attractive, voluptuous bodies with red marks along their thighs and breasts in the shape of handprints. They sat back to back with their legs spread and copious amounts of cum leaking from their stretched pussies in thick streams to form a puddle underneath them. Echidna’s eyes also spotted two small bite marks on their breasts and collarbones-fang marks left behind by the youma.

 “Interesting.” Echidna muttered, feeling herself get excited already. “Now…by rights I should’ve been accosted the moment I stepped foot into the village square. I wonder if I’m being stalked right this minute. These girls couldn’t possibly be here to lure me into the church, right?”

 She smirked when she heard a faint hiss coming from above her, followed by the wooden floorboards of the chamber shaking as something heavy landed behind her. Ever so calmly, Echidna turned around and faced the youma that “lured” her into the church to capture her.

 The youma in question was a naga. It was a youma that had a tall, lean humanoid form covered in greenish white scales from head to toe, and sported a lithe but muscular physique that was akin to a human athlete than some of the more muscular and brutish looking youma likes trolls and orcs. It was taller than her by a foot and had a head that looked like a mixture between a human and a cobra, complete with head frills and all. Its amber gold eyes roamed over Echidna’s plump body and it flicked a forked tongue out at her, running the long, slimy appendage up her torso and along her breasts to taste her wonderful scent.

 “I can see you’re as excited to see me as I am to see you.” Echidna quipped as she glanced down at the lengthy cock sticking out from between its legs. Looking back up at its human/cobra face, she smirked and idly unclipped the skimpy coverings over her nipples to fully expose her breasts to its gaze. “So…you ready to start or…?”

 Almost immediately, with speed that surprised even Echidna, the naga lunged forward, its legs merging together to form a singular, long, muscular tail that it used to wrap around Echidna in a tight coil. It was a maneuver it used to kill many humans that raised arms against it, and also entrap the girls it fucked earlier. Echidna found her body ensnared in its tight coils, humming as she felt the firm muscles of its tail rubbing against her, trapping her arms to her body. Its slender head leaned forward and opened its mouth, catching her right tit in its mouth, sinking its fangs into her flesh.

 Echidna immediately felt her body heat up. Venom was injected into her body through the bite and flooded her system with a powerful aphrodisiac that made her more aroused, more so than any other youma had done before. Her pink lips parted to emit a loud moan that echoed throughout the church and her breathing increased as her body was flooded with an almost unbearable heat. Her pussy flooded and her nipples hardened as the naga held her tightly, injecting as much venom into her as possible.

 It was only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity before the naga released her tit, blood leaking from the wound it left in her breast. The naga released Echidna from its coils and allowed her to drop to her knees in a heap of infernal arousal that left her hot and breathless. Its tail separated back into its legs and its cock was standing fully erect, pointed at her face.

 Licking her lips, Echidna moved forward and lightly kissed the head. Her lips began expanding as she moved her head down, her hands beginning to roam. One found itself half way down and the other was finding stability for Echidna on the crotch of the demon. Her hand on the monster cock began to move up and down as her lips became even further apart. The head began to sink behind the fine lips of the elf and the naga began to buck its hips lightly into her face.

 Impatient at her leisurely pace, the naga laced its fingers in her hair and pushed her head down, her throat accommodating the dick. She swallowed the dick with such practiced ease that it could make a veteran prostitute jealous. Her other hand reached up to her neck and felt the inhuman bulge there, which was going deeper each second. She felt her airway be clogged by the big, smelly cock as it reached further inside her inwardly thankful that she lost her gag reflex as a teenager and could hold her breath for long periods of time.

 The demon began to pump her up and down the full length of its cock now, sinking to the base and back to the surface. The pace was rapid now and the naga’s hissing began to blur into a single sound as its massive prick fucked the tight passage of her throat. The thrusts suddenly stopped as the youma hilted deep inside her mouth and Echidna felt a large bulge begin working its way down the creature’s dick.

 The organ exploded in thick blasts as the pressure forced huge gushes of semen into Echidna’s stomach. It was only thanks to her lengthy experience in sex that she remained conscious as she felt her stomach being pumped with thick cream. The sheer volume was almost enough to expand the woman’s stomach. Without warning, the naga pulled its cock from her throat and aimed it at her body, bathing her in a wave of white.

 The wave of semen hit her face full on as it arrived with force. The smelly liquid stuck to her like porridge as it impacted her lovely features. The large spurts ran down her body, coating her large breasts in thick streams of white-yellow liquid. The spurts were still going as the youma dropped its massive dong, allowing the thick pulses to hose Echidna’s plump thighs, coating her stomach and loins in thick baby batter.

 The flow finally slowed enough, leaving her caked in a thick layer of jizz that stuck to her skin and its musky scent rising into her nostrils. It felt hot and creamy on her tongue and she rolled the semen in her mouth before swallowing the thick load, relishing its slimy coating of her throat. Echidna grunted as the naga pushed her onto her back across the floor and spread her cum soaked thighs apart. Echidna smiled as she knew the main event was starting soon.

 She knew she was an odd sight to someone other than a youma; the great forest elf Echidna, a warrior among warriors, lying on her back, covered in the semen of a monster currently poised to fuck her senseless and she was just letting it have its way with her body. At this point, Echidna could care less about the thoughts of others seeing her. The area reeked of cock and she was drunk on it, starting to grope her breasts as the naga began to move lower to her pussy. The tip of its cock began to tease her wet folds and Echidna slowly began losing her mind.

 The naga splayed Echidna’s legs apart and rested her high heeled boots on its shoulders. The massive prick between her legs began to move forward, forcing Echidna’s folds aside. The cock did not stop for any of her insides as it thrust deep into her. Echidna screamed in pleasure as she felt her organs being rearranged. Her stomach was already slightly distended from the big load she swallowed, and she was soon going to get another one through a different load.

 It slowly filled her with its shaft before drawing the whole thing back to the head before pushing it deep again and again. Their bodies were bouncing in unison as they fucked one another. Echidna was a complete slave to pleasure now as she rode the massive organ deep inside of her.

 “Please, rape me! Fill me with your glorious seed!” Echidna had never sounded like such a slut before, but she no longer cared. The massive tool inside her began to pulse fast and faster, and the large balls that slapped her ass began to gurgle loudly. Her pussy clenched and her toes curled. The naga felt the sheer tightness of the passage it was fucking as it was rocked by pleasure and gave a roaring hiss as it began to pump the hole full of fertile seed.

 The orgasm came in bulges of thick spunk which travelled slowly up the thick shaft. They exploded in Echidna’s womb and most was instantly forced out by the sheer pressure and lack of room. The demon pulled out and stood, pointing the massive tool at the elf’s face, utterly drowning her in cum. Echidna could barely keep her mouth from being full as she continued to swallow the thick cream. The titanic cock began to wilt as the stream of baby batter began to slow once more. The naga gave a weak hiss and slithered away, leaving Echidna on the floor hosed with its seed.

 As it left her there, Echidna continued to gulp down cum and breath through her nose to regain her breath as her sanity slowly returned. As her body was still stuck in its death throes of pleasure, she made a wonderful, beautiful discovery…she just found a new, favorite youma to exploit for her own pleasure. And now that she was marked by its scent and cum, she was going to be attracting a lot more naga from now on. Life was great like that, and Echidna wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	10. Nyx

Chapter 9-Nyx

Nyx’s life had always been one spent in fear; fear of angering other people, fear of other girls who liked to tease her, and fear of that wretched daughter of the lord’s family who tormented her every single day. She let fear control her life for far too long and she hated it. She wanted to be free, to be strong and show everyone that she was the wrong girl to mess with, but she just couldn’t break that barrier. And as a result, everyone walked right over her without a second thought.

Well that wasn’t going to happen anymore…mainly because they’re all either dead or riding some orc’s cock.

“Burn it!” A young woman roared. “Burn it all to the ground!”

The war cry came from a young woman who was leading a horde of orcs into a town in Vance territory. Yes, leading, as in actually commanding the youma to rape and pillage all they see fit. Her voice carried the hatred and loathing of years of physical and mental abuse she suffered at the hands of Lord Vance’s family and servants. This was Nyx, the Flame Mistress and one of the most powerful woman on the continent.

No longer the meek, shy, weak girl from her childhood, Nyx was now a powerful and beautiful woman who had strength. She had waist length brown hair and green eyes, with a voluptuous body clad in a long red dress with slits up the sides to expose her purple garter belts and thigh-high stockings. The dress had flame designs on the bottom and hung off her shoulders to expose her deep cleavage, with long purple elbow gloves and red heels to complete the look.

In her hand was a long blue staff that looked like two tentacles intertwined up the shaft, connecting to a large red diamond-shaped eye with two longer tentacles extending from its body. Its tentacles waved in the air sporadically as its eye looked to and fro. This was Nyx’s staff and main weapon, Funikura.

All around Nyx, orcs ravaged the town, which coincidentally was the home of one of the maids of the Vance family. That fact alone made Nyx want to burn it down herself, though she refrained from killing anyone; she had to leave some women for the youma to fuck. Raising Funikura, Nyx summoned a ring of fireballs around her and sent them off in different directions. Like meteors, they fell on the town and turned everything into a raging inferno. It was a beautiful sight.

Nyx’s mad grin turned sultry as she felt Funikura’s tentacle brush against her cheek, a sign of being pleased with her work. She blushed and a bit of her old, meek personality returned as she felt his tentacles wrap around her body.

“T-Thank you for your praise, master.” She whimpered as two tentacles wrapped around her breasts and squeezed tightly. Funikura always rewarded her greatly when she pleased him, and she eagerly awaited her reward for giving the youma more territory.

Nyx opened her mouth and immediately a thick, rubbery tentacle slid inside, almost going into her throat. Large bulges went down the length of the fleshy appendage as Funikura pumped large globs of thick, white liquid down her throat. Nyx drank it down greedily, her eyes glazing over and her expression dazed as she swallowed his seed without hesitation. Meanwhile, Funikura’s tentacles continued to grope and abuse her lovely body, all to show that she was his now and forever, and she didn’t care one bit. She’d do anything to be powerful now, even sell herself to the youma.

XXXXXX

Nyx was born to a maid who worked at Castle Vance as a servant of the Vance family. It wasn’t a very eventful life, and it required lots of hard work, but they had managed just fine. However, there was one dark spot in that job and her name was Elina.

Even at a young age, Elina Vance was a spoiled, mean spirited brat who was only kind to her sisters and father. She treated all the servants like dirt, and for Nyx, who was a shy girl who had problems talking to people, it was a completely nightmare. Elina treated Nyx like she was less than human, pulling on her hair, slapping her, riding her like a work horse and screaming in her face every time she did something wrong. It was pure hell and she hated spending every minute with her.

Count Vance’s oldest daughter, Claudette, born from his coupling with a mistress, was stoic and uncaring, so she was no help. His first true born daughter, Leina, was a sweet girl who tried to weather Elina’s torture, but she couldn’t be around all the time, and Elina would often be even harsher to Nyx for “wasting Leina’s time.”

Her only solace was her mother, who was a hard worker who got very little in return. Whatever rewards she got she gave to Nyx, and acted as her security blanket after particularly hard times with Elina. Sadly, her work ethic didn’t do wonders for her health, and Elina’s constant abuse of her maids, Nyx’s mother included, led to the woman finally succumbing to her poor health and passed away. She left behind a heart broken girl who was stuck in a world that was dead set on beating her down.

Nyx grew up with no friends and only fellow maids and servants who treated her like she was dead weight. Elina’s abuse got worse as they grew into teenagers and Nyx’s self-esteem was nonexistent at that point. It got to the point where she was stuck wearing clothes that were little more than rags and she was in constant danger of the more lecherous butlers attentions as he got more and more grabby with her as she got older. Nyx just felt numb to the verbal and physical abuse she suffered and just wanted it all to end. She was so tired and sick of being the world’s plaything. She just wanted to either die or be given a hand to get her out of this everlasting hell.

And it seemed that the gods answered her prayers.

It was the middle of the night when Nyx was sent out by an ill-natured maid to get water from the cave by the mountains. It was pitch black and she could barely see where she was walking, and her feet hurt from walking so far. She made it to the mountains and took one wrong step that led to her slipping down a slippery slope and landed in a dirty puddle, just one more thing the universe had to throw at her tonight.

Trying not to let tears fall free, Nyx stood back up and walked deeper into the cave, trying to find a freshwater spring she can get water from. It didn’t feel like a normal cave, the air felt heavy and Nyx felt she was being watched by something.

After a few minutes of walking, Nyx came upon a dead end. She whimpered at the time she wasted traversing the cave and went to turn back around, when she noticed something on the wall. It was a large, barely legible carving of an eye, surrounding by multiple…tentacles? Curious, she stepped closer to the wall, not noticing how the air grew warmer the closer she got to it. Underneath the carving were words that were slightly faded with time.

“It’s…a staff?” She whispered and continued reading. “It’ll give you the power you seek. In exchange for your ruin, it’ll grant you control over flames. What does that mean?”

Under the inscription was a single word, a name. Nyx leaned in closer and read the name aloud. “Funikura.”

What happened next would change Nyx’s life forever. As soon as she said that name, the carving started to glow and emit a strong wave of power that brought almost blew her off her feet. The carving of the staff, Funikura, pulsated with energy before the wall shattered. From the smoke and dust, Nyx saw an object floating towards her, and was only able to glimpse a single red eye before she was assaulted by multiple tentacles emerging from the darkness. Her arms and legs were trapped and held apart while more tentacles wrapped around her body, tightly squeezing her breasts and thighs, leaving her vulnerable to the demon disguised as a simple magical relic.

The plunging of a thick tentacle into her pussy made Nyx howl in utter shock as she felt the creature push into her. This was wrong on so many levels, but Funikura’s power sank into her flesh and increased her temperature significantly. She couldn’t say a word, only scream and moan at the immediate penetration and the feeling of fullness that the tentacle provided.

For Funikura, this was absolute heaven. It spent far too long without a host to rape periodically and this girl, whose mind was already weak and vulnerable for the taking, would be the perfect to have as his slave. It almost forgot what it felt like to rape a hot, young pussy after so long. Being sealed in a cave by angels sucked, but with this girl, it could do a lot of evil in this land.

Its thrusts were slow. Funikura wasn’t going to go quickly until it knew it had her, and the mere thrill of her tight hole around its tentacle was enough for it to savor happily. Nyx could barely focused as the sensations burned across her whole body, a creeping rush of winding shivers and heat that reused to slow itself down as Funikura tentacle fucked her. She was so deep in a lusty haze that she didn’t even have the presence of mind to try to struggle or scream for help. All she could do was squirm in place as she struggled to make sense of what was happening and try to work through this sinful mess. Her mind wasn’t hers now, and she was slowly caring less and less with each firm push into her.

‘Why does this…feel so good?’ Nyx thought as she stared into Funikura’s hypnotic red eye. So strong. So powerful. She felt something heat up inside her as she stared at the creature. Something compelled her just to give in, let those feelings of bliss take over as its thrusting got a bit firmer and more intense, and she found herself unable to keep from moaning, head rolling back as she felt her thoughts slipping away from her.

Funikura’s tentacles were wrapped around her whole body, bring her closer and closer to it as she lay there, eyes shut in a state of pure ecstasy. Funikura felt like this was a good time to pick up the pace even more, show Nyx a sneak peak of what being its slave would be like for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes, looking at the demon with a weak, breathy sort of plea. It slowly hung another tentacle over her face and she started licking it without hesitation, already lost to the demon’s ministrations.

Her head throbbed, dizziness taking hold of her as she pushed forward and began to lick up and down along the cock more firmly, whining in frustration amid the growing, hot need taking hold of her. She couldn’t help the flare of something primal growing inside of her, as she abandoned all pretense of thought to begin planting loud, sloppy kisses onto the length of the tentacle. She felt powerless against the primal throb of something inside her that urged her into submission and surrender, and her thoughts spun out of control as she gave herself up to the madness, no longer thinking about what she was doing or about the wrongness of copulating with this creature. It all spun away from her in the name of heated bliss and a special kind of madness.

Funikura kept its pace slow and patient, fucking Nyx at a pace that was sure to corrupt her, but not drive her into a lust-driven madness its kind was known for. It wanted her coherent and stable after it was done pumping its seed into her. At this point, Nyx accepted the cockhead into her mouth and Funikura began to fuck both her holes at once. It was a delicate balance to walk, but it had centuries of experience as it fucked Nyx’s mouth and pussy with a slow, patient approach that kept her just beyond the borders of insanity.

Nyx sucked on the cock pushing in and out of her mouth in slow, adoring twists of affection, offering her body up to the demon with increasingly hot swells of desire and need. Her eyes glazed over, looking at Funikura with adoration and acceptance, falling victim to the surrenderous thrill of a lusty trance. All she could think about were the big cocks slowly fucking her holes as she squirmed in delight in Funikura’s grip, her worries broken apart into distant, fleeting thoughts that she could do nothing to hold onto. There was no time for any of that now, no time to think or feel the clarity and control of something reasonable and sane. She just wanted to be fucked, and nothing else mattered to her now. Her body craved indulgence too much to be able to control herself, and she succumbed inch by inch into hot surrender in the midst of her sweet, blissful descent.

When Nyx came, it was a hard, hard crash into ecstasy. Her body shook and twisted, the trembling heat striking her and overwhelming her with unbridled intensity. Her body began to thrash in uncontrolled excitement, the throbbing release and relief taking hold of her and refusing to let go. The first and most powerful orgasm of Nyx’s life came at the hands of a demon, and she was wonderfully pleased that her first time belonged to her new master.

And that was before she felt Funikura cumming.

The sheer volume of cum that began to gush from the throbbing tentacles proved one of the most intense surprises that Nyx had ever experienced. There was so fucking much of it, flooding into her womb and pumping into her mouth, and all she could do was obediently swallow it down as she was given so much more demon cum than she knew possible. She gulped down every drop of thick, messy cum and savored it all happily, staring obediently up at Funikura as she took it all down. It slid down her throat gooey and thick, a total mess but it was everything she craved.

As the cock pulled out of her mouth, Nyx let out a soft, needy whine. She lay entrapped in a mess of tentacles as a twisting, blissful wreck staring hungrily up at Funikura. “Please, master Funikura…can you fuck me again?”

XXXXXX

Liberating was too simple a word to describe what Nyx felt after that experience. Fucked all the way till sunrise, Nyx returned to the castle with Funikura in hand. She wasted no time in testing her newfound power out on the maid who continuously insulted her mother. The old hag burned glorious before her eyes and was nothing but a pile of ash at Nyx’s feet.

Initially horrified that she actually killed someone, Nyx soon got over her disgust and reveled in her power. She made herself a new dress that showed her beauty and power to the whole world and wreaked sweet, wonderful vengeance on the bastards who made her life a living hell. She would’ve gone after Elina had Claudette not chased her off with her lightning powers. Nyx barely escaped with her life, but she was enraged at being cheated out of her chance to give Elina Vance a slow death.

Then she ran into an unexpected woman who offered her a chance to obtain even greater power at the cost of servitude to the ultimate evil. Not even a month later, the first swarm of youma, orcs, traveled across the countryside of the Vance Province and stormed the Vance family castle, driving the Vance sisters away. And leading the charge was none other than Nyx herself.

XXXXXX

A few hours had passed since the beginning of the siege and the town had completely fallen to the youma, as expected. The people had long since fled, though a few unlucky women were captured and raped on the spot by the orcs scouting for stragglers. As for Nyx, she spent the rest of the evening in the mayor’s residence feasting off the fruits of her success.

“Ah!” Nyx’s cries filled the master bedroom as tentacles grabbed hold of her body, holding her in place as Funikura plunged forward, sinking his cock (his main one, not one of his tentacles) deep into the waiting hole and making her howl out in throbbing ecstasy at the sudden penetration. His cock was so much thicker and harder than the tentacle and for her exceptional work today, she was going to get fucked into raw, shameless submission as her reward.

Her dress lay in tatters on the mattress and floor, though Nyx was unconcerned about that. Funikura was nice enough to repair it with magic after pumping her full with another load she’d be leaking the next morning. She was glad for that; that was one of the few dresses she had on hand and it was special to her.

The hard, deep thrusts made Nyx’s body tremble in twisting, dazed excitement, her overwhelmed form struggling to hold onto any sense of rationality or sanity as she was utterly overwhelmed and used without mercy. This was pleasure in a form more intoxicating than she’d ever felt before, and her body didn’t want to fight against any of it, didn’t want to shy away from surrendering everything to the big cock pounding into her. Even the tentacles holding her in place and keeping her helpless as Funikura pounded her into the mattress felt like a nice touch. The feeling of submission and craving she felt was second nature at this point, as she was Funikura’s slave in all but name.

Her body had long since been reshaped to suit her master’s needs. She was able to take cocks larger than a man’s and she had long since lost her gag reflex not long after Funikura used her throat to get itself off. Her bod belonged to this demon staff and she accepted this contract wholeheartedly. As long as she got revenge on the world that treated her like dirt since childhood.

There was no stopping Funikura as it rode high and hot on the powerful thrill of fucking the flame sorceress into submission. She was already its, but it made sure to remind her of that fact simply out of pure enjoyment of wanting to assert its dominance over her. Nyx’s moans and muffled screams as it fucked her pussy and throat was something it would never get tired of, and her hunger for its cum was something that would only grow with time; just as its hunger for sex was insatiable.

“Master Funikura!” Nyx gasped, her voice caressing its name as it burned her throat. Again and again she howled its name, thrashing under its touch as she succumbed to the inhuman bliss washing over her as she lost herself to it all. Funikura slammed forward into her tight, hot pussy, burying itself all the way to her womb and unloaded powerful shots of messy, gooey spunk deep into her waiting, spasming twat. With gasps of white hot excitement, Nyx thrashed as another massive load filled her up.

Nyx was delirious at this point, but Funikura was done with her yet. It used its tentacles to pull her from the bed ad lift her, keeping her on its cock but also turning her around. A tentacle wrapped tightly around her hips as it began to fuck her again, standing proudly, and this time using its hold on her body to guide her back and forth in rapid, brutal excitement, flaunting something twisted and insane to Nyx as it had its way with her all over again, but harder this time.

“Yes, fuck me! Use me!” Nyx squealed. Her mind was completely enveloped in a lusty fog from which she could not escape, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a panting dog and drool leaking from her lips. She looked like she was high and she loved it, and her body shivered and writhed happily amid the hard pounding she received. If Funikura was taking her this long, then she must have really pleased him!

Cum oozed from her well fucked hole with each thrust. She had been filled up to capacity and now ever pull back and push forward forced cum to leak out from around the edge of the penetration, a show of indecency that flared up hotter and hotter out of control, each passing moment a little more intense than the last. It ran down Nyx’s thighs and all over the thrusting cock, leaving her messier for the chaotic fucking that continued without shame. But as she lay a ragdolling mess atop Funikura’s massive dick, twitching and shivering proudly in the air, she didn’t care. She was so happy to be here, so happy to be getting fucked and used, her body proudly showing signs of her master’s reward for all her hard work.

More tentacles followed, keeping Nyx excited and well-tended to. They fondled her breasts and pushed against her lips, letting her lick and kiss two wiggling cocks shoved greedily forward, never pushing into her mouth for too long or silencing her moans, but letting her worship them as she should in these private sessions of theirs. She was an expert at drinking demon cum and having a three inch thick cock shoved down to her stomach was nothing to her.

Faster it took her, Funikura’s cock pounding forward feverishly, its tight hold on her body making it easy to slam her down onto its flexible shaft again and again, using her like a fleshlight as it worked greedily back and forth with unstoppable fervor, refusing to slow down or hold back until it had shown her who was in power here. Greedy swells of heat and desperation refused to let go as it brutalized her body in the most delightful of ways and kept her moaning, howling, twisting about in ecstasy as she gasped for more and each passing second left her weaker than the last. This was Nyx’s life now, and she loved every second of it.

Funikura came again, giving an inhuman howl as its tentacles tightened on her body. Its cocks erupted, not only giving Nyx another creampie, but also blasting her face with a thick coating of yellowish-white spunk as it left its mark on her in the most firm and depraved ways it could muster.

Nyx fell back onto the bed as its tentacles let go of her, and she whined, wiggling on the soiled sheets shivering with want. She was about to beg for more when she heard someone talk.

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?”

Nyx quickly shot up, almost firing an inferno spell at the intruder, but calmed down when she saw that it was just Melona, one of the Swamp Witch’s enforcers. Still, she scowled at the pink skinned voluptuous woman for disturbing her time with Funikura.

“What do you want, Melona? Can’t you see I’m having trying to spend some time with master?” Nyx said rudely.

“Calm down, I’m just here to deliver a present to you.” Melona said, unconcerned with Nyx’s fiery anger. Funikura slid a cum covered tentacle over to her face, and Melona calmly accepted the shaft into her mouth, sucking off the thick globs of cum coating the shaft and swallowing it with a smile. “Well, hello to you too, Funikura.”

“What’s this present of yours?” Nyx demanded. Even when she was tired, dazed and leaking cum from her mouth and pussy, she still had that temper about her. “It better not be another fucking goblin. “That wasn’t funny the first time.”

“No, this is something of a reward for you outstanding service to the Witch.” Melona snapped her fingers and something appeared at her feet in a puff of pink smoke. “A servant of your own to command. A sign that you’re moving up in our ranks.”

Nyx would’ve told Melona that she didn’t really need a servant since she was perfectly content with serving Funikura, but when the smoke dispersed she was shocked into silence at who her new servant was.

It was Elina Vance, bound in chains and clad in a skimpy bikini top and thong panties. Gone was her spoiled, superior attitude, in its place was the blank face of someone who had been fucked relentlessly by the youma and driven mad with lust.

“You can do anything to her within reason. We still need her alive, after all.” Melona said, and added. “And in one piece!”

Nyx didn’t say anything as her eyes stared at the woman who made her childhood a completely nightmare. Then a savage smirk fell across her face with such ferocity that even Melona was taken aback by the violent emotions flittering across her features. Grabbing Funikura, Nyx stood up on weak legs and loomed over Elina like a queen despite being covered and filled with demon cum.

“Oh, I’ll take good care of her.” Nyx licked her lips and growled sensually. “When I’m done with her, the only god she’ll worship will be me.”

For the first time since meeting her, Melona realized how truly insane Nyx, the Flame Mistress really was.


End file.
